A different perspective for Human in Equestria
by ernestgoestocamp
Summary: Imagine waking up as one of the Mane 6 and having to deal with the fact you were now a woman! This stunning revelation is unlike anything you have ever read in the HIE sub genre. It also takes place during the beginning of Season 1. The man is not a brony
1. Revelation

You know those first moments in a story when it begins with the sunlight hitting the back of your hair and you groan at the dissonant sound of your alarm clock? You wake up and you think about how much crap you have to put up with during the day? Then you tell yourself "My life sucks". Then out of nowhere you're in a magical land of epic proportions with sentient horses with painted flanks? Some people call me a Brony as a result; I call them brownies in response. However, I'm here to tell you that I am none of those things. I am here to tell you about a very awkward and inexplicably wonderful phase in my life that occurred sometime ago.

Did I become a Brony? No.

I've heard much about this so called "Spiritual conversion". I never took an attempt to watch the show, but my older brother seemed to enjoy it. He tried to get me to watch the show. As a result, I blackmailed him for the sake of laughter with my peers. It felt good, watching him blush in embarrassment like that. His entire social status was ruined that day. He didn't show up on campus anymore after that. Funny thing was that he still watches the show to this day which I find absurd. He does not even show up for dinner because he's always watching that ridiculous show. I just keep tormenting his demeanor and way of life for the remainder of my senior year at high school. It's so funny how a large, bulk person like himself could have a sensitive side as to watching little ponies show their "flowers" to each other all the time. At nights I could hear a buzzing sound adjacent to my room, all I do is laugh to myself.

Want to know how I became a heartless bastard, or maybe even get to the part where I meet the colorful ponies? Then how about you read the rest of the story you impatient buffoon.

Alright, if you're still reading this excuse of a story I will tell you.

I am a rebel. That's all you need to know about me. I am obviously the person you should care about right now Mr. Reader of the highest. If you're offended by my insult, then consider it a compliment for you, the Brony readers.

Why should you care about somebody like me? Maybe it's because I am the main protagonist, or perhaps the antihero? Maybe perhaps I will have a change of heart later on? No, I didn't write this for you nor did I write this because I wanted people read it and forget about it a week later. I wanted to warn you. Yes you, the reader. I wanted to warn you about making the wrong decisions in life as I did.

Ever heard the phrase "Be careful what you wish for?"

I am not saying I wished that I wanted to be a damn Equine, but it's not what you would expect it to be.

You have NO idea how awkward it is to be a horse for a few months with having to learn all the basic skills of being another species. If you think that's not bad at all, consider being a female horse and being in love with ANOTHER female horse when you are clearly a heterosexual. It's a horrifying experience, but it is my destiny. Huh, a destiny to become a horse? No, my destiny to warn you not to think about it! Well, as time went by I thought to myself about all the deeds that I had done in the past. I just wanted you, the reader, to know that becoming a female pony is not an experience you want to have.

Well…let's just skip ahead.

(Page turn)

The memory of last night was a blur. I could not recall where I was or what I did; it was probably something stupid and awesome. If not, it was probably me bothering my older brother as usual. Bright lights made the insides of my eyes red. The summer heat and crowded noise made me want to get out of bed and start the day off. When I tried to open them, they did not respond. My muscles ached, apparently numb from last night's slumber.

There was a slight breeze; I remember having all my windows shut last night. Perhaps my father decided to be a troll and let all the mosquitoes in, yet there was not a single buzz of annoyance around my ears which I thanked to God.

However something odd took my attention. In fact, my ears were not where I assumed they would be. I laughed at this, thinking it was some effects from last night's smoking in the garage, but I decided to investigate and was shocked to find something different. When I reacted, my ears moved straight toward the top of my head. I quickly opened my eyes and brought my hands to my head, but I could not grasp the long ears. At first I presumed it was numbness from drinking too much alcohol and consuming too much weed. I brought my hands toward my face and with a simple drop of expression I thought in my head.

"What the hell is this?"

I examined my "hand" for a minute or so, not sure what to say in this kind of situation. The usual reaction would be like "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!" or "Yay! I'm a horse!" However, I did not have the expression to say any of these things. I was speechless so to say.

My thoughts told me that I was high on acid and that this was a really bad trip, so to prove that it was I suddenly sent a message to my brain to punch myself in the face. It worked, but I was still conscious and the strike from my hand hurt, this cannot be real. In addition, I don't remember taking any sort of acid last night and if this was a dream I would have woken up by now because of the initial shock.

I decided to investigate my "Hand". It was a hoof now and it was the color blue to be exact. My eyes trailed up my arm and towards my torso. It was all the color blue or at least the color of the sky during the afternoon prime. My entire body was different and I also FELT different. My muscles felt as though they shrank and my hair felt much longer than it needed to be for a man. I turned to see the hair on my back, thanks to my new neck. I held the strands of hair out on my arm and what I found caught me off guard. Rainbow-Colored hair with the six colors that was included. I only saw Indigo, blue and green however.

I take it back, I am on acid. Apparently I am having a trip about being a homosexual with long rainbow-colored hair who is part of the Blue Man Group with hooves for hands. It was my best explanation for things right now, considering there WAS no explanation how I got here.

At this point, I did not really care about all of this except for the highly detailed atmosphere around me. My blue arms looked as though they were in a cartoon. I decided to take my eyes off myself for a while to examine the environment around me. Obviously, this was not my room nor was it my house and nor was it my neighborhood. No, I seem to be in a dreamlike place. Mountains filtered the landscape, all of them with colors of gray or purple. I knew this was definitely not home because Florida does not have mountains whatsoever. That was my first clue; I was in either Nepal or the Swiss Alps.

Below me were towns and farms, although not many to be seen. The farms mostly had apple trees and one of the towns had yellow roofs and mostly white with pink colors painted into them.

Wait a minute…was I on a mountain myself! No…I was floating in the sky!

"Holy shit!" I thought to myself

I took my eyes away from the horrible scenery and brought myself to the center of the platform that I was on which was actually a soft cloud. As I laid my hooves on the soft Cumulus cloud, it reacted by separating into different, smaller portions of other clouds. This made me panic, I squirmed in abrupt motions until the cloud was too small to support my weight. As I stood motionless at the loss of my cloud, all I could say was "Fuck…"

I fell fast toward my doom; I closed my eyes, hoping that the experience would be brief, but I seem to have landed on another Cumulus cloud instead. A drop of sweat fell down toward the cloud; I took shallow breaths after that horrible experience. Although I thought this was a dream, it felt WAY too real to be one. Although right now I didn't care; all I wanted to do was to get down from here. I was still far from the ground however, but I figured if I would jump from cloud to cloud. I guess that it would not be a problem, but then I thought about how stupid it was for me to think about that. Falling into this cloud alone was pure luck. I tried to get a better look anyway to see if there actually were clouds to hop on. I tried to stand up on two legs to check, but it seemed improbable, for every attempt ended with me on the floor. I grunted, figuring out how to walk in this body will sure be a pain in the ass, not that I cared about it anyway. I figured that this body required a quadrupled locomotion instead of a bipedal one. I shakily stood up slowly with my weak arms and legs until I was successful.

However, with no ideas about how to get down from this cloud, I felt as though I would die up here or fall down to my death instead. With my instincts, I stomped the cloud with my leg as I said "Dammit!"

Suddenly, the cloud moved forward like an automobile. I fell down on my back as a result from the sudden burst of speed. How the hell did I do that! I retraced my steps and stomped the cloud once more.

Again it moved. I smiled mischievously at this apparent skill that the cloud had. I grabbed onto the cloud and with a hard kick I was thrust forward into the horizon. I held on tight like there was no tomorrow, the strong wind blew on my face. It was faster than any roller coaster you could have possibly ever ridden on. Then I stopped when I lifted my foot off the cloud. Another thought entered my mind, what if? I kicked the cloud once again and took off. I used all my weight to turn the vehicle left and then right and then I tried up and down. It worked! This was awesome!

Then after having my fun for a few minutes more, I brought the cloud toward the ground where it unfortunately dissipated and as a result I landed flat on my face in mud. I heard laughter from several people nearby. The mud covered my entire face. I tried all I could to get it off with my temporary hooves but to no avail. It sucks not having opposable thumbs.

"Nice move, Rainbow _"

'Come on, let's go"

I heard the rainbow part but not the other half. I was too busy wiping the mess off my face to see these assholes. I turned my head toward the source of laugher which was fading into all directions as I looked out into the distance. The laughter came from two horses! Although it was difficult to walk in this body, I managed to walk to these two in short time. One of the horses was dark brown in color with a beige hair color to match. The other was shorter and was gray with black hair. These assholes were obviously stallions.

"What did you guys say to me?" I said

The two stopped walked and looked back to my ridiculous attempts to stay on all fours. They tried to hide their expressions of laughter but they could not. I only grunted.

"You want more clarification?" The brown one said

All I said in response with a quick nod was "Yes"

"I don't know, what IS there to clarify about you, Rainbow Crash?" The brown horse was now getting in my space; I shoved him off me in response.

"Listen you idiot, if I wasn't in this state I would kick your ass any day."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Prove it!" He retorted

"Well…I'll…I'll…" I had nothing on my mind at the time. Well this was embarrassing.

The gray one jumped in front of me

"You'll what? Join the Best young flyer competition and try and do a Sonic Rainboom? I hate to break it to you but no one has ever done a Sonic Rainboom before and you certainly won't be the first"

He laughed hard after saying that. I raised an eyebrow at this, what the hell was he talking about.

"What's this competition?"

The both of them had their jaws dropped. "Did you like hit your head or something, Rainbow Crash?"

"Dumb bell, I think Rainbow crash has been hanging around too much in the forest." the gray one laughed

What is going on!

"Poor Rainbow Crash, I guess I should explain it to you then. It's a competition where the best pegasi get together and try and win the first prize, a crown and a day with the wonderbolts!"

"What?" I asked confused

"Are you really THAT stupid? Rainbow Crash?"

I gestured a hoof toward him, "Stop calling me that!"

"What? Are you scared of your orientation all of a sudden? I thought you came out a year ago? Didn't you say yourself that your mane made you realize that?" Dumb bell laughed

"What? What? I'm not a queer, if there ever was a queer, it's you!" I shouted

"Then let me see thee caper!"

I raised yet another eyebrow, "What?"

Then the gray son of a bitch snuck behind me and Dumb Bell pushed me backwards where I tried to keep balance on two legs but I fell into yet another puddle of mud on my back. The brown horse stood by me and said, "Don't even think of registering for the competition next spring, or you'll regret it Rainbow Crash"

The two horses continued to laugh and gossip until they were out of sight.

"I am so confused" I said quietly

I cleaned all of the mud, or what I presumed to be mud, off my blue colored body. My hair was a mess but I did not think much about it. I walked down a trail towards a bridge that leads toward a small town. The town itself was inhabited by sentient horses of all shapes and sizes with different colored bodies. It was every little girl's dream and very nightmare for a man, or at least the normal men. A marketplace littered the streets with nothing but jewelry and food that consisted of vegetables and fruits. The houses themselves seem to take unnatural shapes and form, one of these homes had the shape of a hat! How improbable was that!

"Man…this is a drag…" I said to myself

My ears perked at my own voice. I stopped

I noticed the difference in my voice every time I spoke. I had not paid attention to it at all, only now. Was there something wrong with my voice? At first I thought it was an effect of the drug or even maybe a raspy voice, for every time I spoke my voice seemed to crack on its own. Perhaps it was because of the fall earlier and I damaged my vocal chords? I decided to check it out.

With instinct, I spoke to myself, "What's wrong with me" The sound came out in a light tune, nothing like my human self. Was I younger at the moment? Or was I…

"Hey Rainbow Dash, aren't you supposed to be clearing the clouds for tonight?" A young horse said to me as she walked by. A short fuse in my mind went off, "Who the hell is Rainbow Dash! Or Rainbow Crash! That's not my name! It's David! DAVID!"

The young horse jumped in fright and walked faster than normal with her friend

"It must be her month"

"I think she finally lost it, too much stress from her work I guess"

She? She? What the hell are they talking about! I am a nineteen year old man with facial hair and good looks and a good body! Well, not right now but still! I decided to check the only way I could, I sat down and searched for my manhood. To my surprise I found something else there instead. With the top of my lungs, I inhaled all the air I could possibly take in and I yelled louder than anything I ever registered in my lungs before.

I was a girl! What the hell was going on! This was definitely a bad trip

"This can't be possible! Even for a bad trip! What the hell is going on!" I stomped my hooves up and down like a crazy person for everyone to see.

"Um, Excuse me" a young voice said in the midst of my paranoia.

I turned and shouted

"What do you want!"

The young soul was different from the rest; it was a small lizard thing with a large green Mohawk-Shaped spikes that ran down its body. Its scales were purple and its eyes were hard to look at. It was basically a lizard thing that does not exist. As I took time to cool down, I saw another soul come by next to the lizard creature. It was yet another horse but with purple fur and a rather strange hairstyle. A typical hairstyle for a nerd I guess you can say. However, this one was different because she had a horn on top of her head. She was a unicorn so to say.

"Yes, can I help you two? Can't you see I'm grieving for my loss?" I gestured them to my lower abdomen however they did not seem to get the full meaning.

"Um, okay…it will only be for a second. Are you Rainbow Dash?"

I bit my lips, holding back my anger for that name for now.

"No, my name is David"

The two beings looked at each other and gave a quiet laugh

"Are you being sarcastic?" The purple one said.

"NO, I am not!"

"Right…so are you Rainbow Dash or not?" The lizard said

I sighed, "I guess, judging by what everyone is calling me here"

"I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check up on the weather"

I looked up toward the sky and looked back down towards the mare, "Do I look like a weather forecaster to you?"

The lizard began to laugh, this Twilight Sparkle which I swear is a bad pun to the worst romantic novel and film I ever seen, seemed to take my serious attitude rather badly.

"Spike…shush please"

The young lizard was immediately silenced.

"Wow, is he like your pet lizard?" I asked

"No, he is a dragon and he is my brother"

"A dragon? He looks nothing like one"

"That's because I'm a baby dragon" Spike retorted or whatever his name was

"A baby? My mind is seriously not working with you guys right now"

Twilight jumped in front of me, "Listen, I was told to check up on the weather, you are supposed to be clearing the skies for tonight's event."

I gave her a confused face, "What event?"

She gave me a baffled and confused look just like me, "Don't you know about the Summer Sun celebration tonight?"

I gave a simple left and right gesture with my head, "But that's impossible! Everypony knows about the Summer Sun celebration!"

"Well, not me, goodbye" I began to walk away but I was stopped by the rather rude horse.

"But this was an assignment sent to you by Princess Celestia herself! You mean to tell me you never got the order nor have you ever known about the tradition!"

I brought my face toward Twilight and shouted, "Listen Mrs. Horse, I have a short tempter, so you better leave me alone before I get angry, I don't care about this celebration that's going on!"

I walked away in triumph, leaving the two buffoons in the dust. Both of their mouths were wide open.

"Did…did she just call you a horse?"

"The biggest insult anypony could ever make…"

(Page cut)

The daylight began to turn orange and red. The sun was setting over the tall mountains. I walked for hours, trying to find a way out of this nightmare I was in, but it seemed hopeless. It was like me in an endless labyrinth with no real way of getting out. Was this my version of hell? Perhaps it was.

I could not speak to anyone since I got here, what was the point anyway? This was all a fabric of my imagination. Yet if it was, it could not be so. I would have woken up by now for sure. Every attempt I made at waking myself up failed, with no other option to look to.

The pains of losing my manhood began to die down; I just pretended that I was a Ken doll for now. I also took the liberty of looking at myself through a large mirror in what I presumed to be the city hall. The building itself was rich in party decoration and was being organized by several people.

I looked into the mirror, this was quite unpleasant, and for one it was because I was a female with straight eyelashes. Already too much for me as you can see. The rainbow colored hair that fell down upon my face was in this order: Red, orange, yellow, green, indigo and violet. The brown eyes that I was born with were now replaced with rose-colored ones. My entire body was covered in sky blue fur. I looked at my tail, which was the same color as my hair but in the opposite order. I tried to control my tail but to no avail, well that sucked. I also seemed to have wings, which I could not seem to control as of now. I tried to find the word that mythology used for horses with wings. Oh yea…Pegasus. I am a Pegasus apparently.

I wanted to punch this mirror as hard as I could, or even kick it into oblivion. However, I knew that would do no good but to cause a ruckus which is not what I wanted.

As I left the town hall nightfall overtook the landscape. Most of the households that were inhabited had no light emitting from the windows. It was possible that most of these horses, or ponies or whatever were going to this "Summer Sun celebration". Then a thought struck me, perhaps this celebration is my key to returning home and leaving this nightmare reality. Perhaps it was the exit of my dreams? I nodded to myself to find this "Twilight Sparkle" as soon as possible. She was most likely my best bet to getting to the celebration and most importantly, home.

I searched and searched every house that had lights. It seemed hopeless; Twilight Sparkle was nowhere to be found in the town. I was about to sit down on the ground in hopelessness until I heard faint music, the one you hear at crazy frat parties. My curiosity brought me to a large tree house, which was literally a tree made into a house. It had yellow windows, roofs made of leaves, a balcony made out of bark from the tree and an interesting beehive to apparently fend off intruders. I stood adjacent to the Mahogany-Colored door that had an image of a candle. I tried to open it but I had no thumbs, no hands, only these stupid horse hooves. I even tried my mouth which didn't work too well. Then, I was sent flying when the door swung open and a young pony came out. As I regained my posture, I saw a Pink-Colored abomination come next to me and help my pathetic self.

"Are you okay? I hope you're okay. If something bad happened to you I wouldn't know what to do."

"Yea…I wonder" I rolled my eyes

"What's your name? I'm Pinkie Pie!" She gestured me to enter the loud, obnoxious library.

"I'm David" I said with no sense whatsoever, it was my REAL name and I intend to say it every time.

Pinkie Pie looked at me awkwardly as she examined every inch of my body

"You sure don't look like a stallion, let me make sure" She went under my belly and checked to see the evidence.

"No! I would rather you do not" I jumped in response.

"Well, you can't be a stallion. You're a mare"

I sighed

"My name is still David"

"Pretty weird name for a mare" Pinkie giggled

I rolled my eyes, "Can we just go in?"

The pink pony suddenly jumped in the air, "OF COURSE WE CAN!"

As we went through the crowed of stallions and mares, Pinkie would not stop talking the entire time.

"Are you new in town? I'm sure you're not, I usually see you clearing the skies, but I never actually threw you a welcoming party before! This is actually a welcoming party right now! It's for Twilight Sparkle, she's new in town. I guess you both can be the pair we celebrate tonight!"

"Pair! Hold on! Did you say Twilight?" I asked

"Well duh! It's the new pony in town that's inspecting everything for the Summer Sun celebration! Are you looking forward to it! Because I am! I am totally looking forward to it"

We went to a counter where food and drinks were being served. I shoved a drink into Pinkie pie's mouth, "Here, have this and shut the hell up please"

When Pinkie Pie finished digesting what I believed to be hot sauce. Her entire demeanor changed, her eyes got watery and her mane and tail turned into flames and she ran out the door in search of the nearest fountain while leaving a trial of black smoke behind. I chuckled a little. I heard one of the ponies say "She ate a cupcake with that hot sauce, why did she react so suddenly if it did not happen before?"

Another one said, "Maybe she only likes it on cupcakes"

I chuckled even more at this. However, the pink pony came back with each side of her mouth enlarged. I turned back and witnessed the event unfold.

Uh oh…

Pinkie Pie suddenly released a large portion of water/saliva on me.

Pinkie Pie smiled as I grunted.  
Later on, I searched for Twilight all over the library to no avail; I asked everybody where she could be. The only place left would be upstairs. I took careful steps to ensure that I would not fall down the stairs. Finally, I reached a door that lead to a bedroom where a tired pony resided. She was purple just like Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello? I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle"

"That voice…" A somewhat tired but angry voice emitted from the pony in the bed. She sat on the bed and analyzed me.

"You're that pony that called me a horse! Rainbow Dash!"

I took back the name once again and remained docile

"Listen, I need help"

"Oh really? What makes you think that I will help you! You're a crazy pony just like everyone else in this town!"

I sighed

"You did not do what you were told! Your laziness resulted in the injury of three Pegasus ponies who tried to clear the sky today because of you!"

"Okay, look, I am sorry" I said simply

"I'm sorry? Is that all you have to say?" She stepped down from the bed and climbed down the stairs to confront me.

"What else is there to say?" I replied

"Well for one! You can say how much of a brat you were for insulting me in front of Spike and a lot of ponies at the marketplace!"

"It's not my fault if you're so worked up about things! I just came here to the library to find out where this celebration is taking place in!"

The purple pony turned away for a moment, "Don't even bother showing up, I told the officers to let everybody in except you"

"What? What? You can't do that!"

"Want to bet? I am Princess Celestia's favorite student; if you tarry here longer I will personally have you speak to her instead of me!"

"Good! Maybe then I will get out of this hellish prison!" I yelled in her face, it somewhat felt good but also bad. My frustrations got the better of me, what were these strange feelings of mine? I've never felt this way before in my life. Was it because of my "girl" side?

Twilight seemed to have a lighter face than usual. She noticed how I was sobbing

"Are you crying?"

"Of course I am! I don't belong here! This place isn't meant for me! I don't even know how I got here"

Twilight softly laughed, "Well obviously you belong in Cloudsdale and not in Ponyvile"

"No! You don't know what I mean, you won't understand, you can't possibly understand"

Twilight sighed softly as she gestured a hoof to me, "Will it make you feel better if I escorted you to the Summer Sun celebration?"

I wiped the small tears off my cheeks and nodded

"You said sorry before and I guess that should be enough for me. You know, you and I have a lot of similarities."

I stood up from the floor and gave her a confused expression, "What do you mean by that"

"Well, I don't belong here either. I'm supposed to be studying in the Canterlot library right now. I never wanted to take this task in the first place. I needed to warn the princess of something, something terrible. Everything I've been doing in Ponyvile was just a waste of time"

"Princess? Warn her about what?"

"You won't tell anyone, promise?"

"Promise" I agreed

Twilight gestured me to come closer.

"Ever read about the Mare and the Moon?"

"No" I said

"Of course, no one knows about it but Canterlot scholars"

"Well, tell me about it"

"The mare of the moon was a powerful pony, who wanted to rule Equestria, but she was defeated by the elements of harmony and as a result she was sent to the moon as punishment."

Thoughts returned to me, Equestria? Canterlot? Elements of Harmony? Too many things that I did not know about, this was a world completely different from mine.

"Legend says that on the one thousandth year the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring eternal darkness for all of Equestria!"

"Alright so?"

"Well, today is the one thousandth year. I believe the legends may be true. I think she will return during the celebration at town square!"

Wait…all this time the celebration was going to be held at the city hall? Bummer…

"Hmmm…maybe this Mare of the Moon is how I got here in the first place?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Like I said, I don't belong here."

"Interesting…are you from some far away land, perhaps the rainforests?" Twilight slightly chuckled

"I guess you can say that, I just want to get home"

Twilight sighed, "Me too, me too"

The door suddenly opened and loud music along with it.

"Twilight! It's time to watch the sun…" The dragon stopped midsentence and turned toward me

"What is she doing here?"

Twilight bumped into me and said, "She came to apologize, you were saying?"

"Oh…alright I guess, it's time to watch the celebration!"

I looked over to twilight, "I just hope the celebration will get me home sooner"

Twilight gulped, "I hope so to"

(End of Episode 1)


	2. Decisions, decisions?

It was the dead of night, the moon and the town hall seemed to be the only source of light for the town. The pitch black night and gentle breeze, with crickets chanting a song of silence, served only as relief for me. I noticed a contrasting expression which Twilight had as she spoke to her pet dragon. Her explanations about the Mare of the Moon seemed to scare every inch of her wits. The purple pony seemed to hesitate from time to time, obviously not wanting to witness the event herself. I only seemed to agree, but I could not understand the world around me. Here I thought that this girly universe would be easy to comprehend, but in fact it had its own culture, traditions, music, and style that we did not have on Earth. It was scary to think that some of these innovations in Ponyvile were more advanced than the ones we had back on Earth, I had to admit it was quite interesting.

In my heart, I felt excited to return home and finally get away from all this. However, my mind told me that something else was going to happen instead to stop me from doing so. I could only think about how the day and night had gone by, from my first initial reaction of my new form to my apparent partnership with Twilight. Wait...partnership? There is no partnership; she was just going to get me home faster, or so I presumed by her trust for me.

I felt disturbed by Twilight's naive nature, but she seemed to take great interest in me. Ponies told her about me apparently, how I was supposed to be cocky and acting brave all the time with a hint of being an asshole sometimes. Although the "asshole" part may have been the bitter truth for me, Twilight seemed to be the only person in this world who indirectly understood my position which is why I venerate her for allowing me to enter the celebration. She felt maybe that I was not what I presumed to be. Under all of this fur and skin was someone else, not Rainbow Dash.

The tall city hall stood out from the rest of the buildings and was, as a result, a very easy destination to memorize. We climbed the white pavement that lead to the main wooden platform. In front of us was a large purple door that opened inward toward the chamber.

Twilight sighed, "Let's just hope the legend was false…"

Twilight pushed on the large door and inside was ponies of many shapes and sizes that were scattered all over the large room. The Pegasi were obviously flying around the place, not giving a fuck about the people below them. I just hoped that none of them had burritos for lunch; now I thought I should have brought an umbrella…fuck.

The unicorns, who apparently considered their kind to be the better of the other two sub species of earth and pegasi, sat on rich marble above the rest of all of us. To top that off, most of the Unicorns were of high social class…how interesting...

Decorations filled the building, from your average everyday PartyCity decorations to expensive pieces of art that contaminated the balconies.

As the three of us waited for this Princess pony to appear, Pinkie Pie came out of nowhere and began to give us her one hour lecture.

(Page turn)

"Isn't this exciting? Are you guys excited 'cause I'm excited! I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time I saw you walking into town and then I went "Huuuuahh" and when I took large gulps of water and sprayed it at David. That was sooooo fun! We should do that again tomorrow. Wait! Isn't tomorrow coming right now! I'm even MORE excited!"

I rolled my eyes, "Do you ever shut the hell up?"

Twilight noticed my name when it was said by Pinkie Pie, the one I used during our first encounter. Pinkie Pie knew about it to? Did that mean I was not joking about it? All of those thoughts ran in her head as she inspected me once more.

Twilight turned toward me, "Why did you call yourself David earlier during our encounter?" I rolled my eyes again and brought my face to her in a direct response. My newfound Rose-Colored eyes made sure that Twilight got the message straight.

"My REAL name is David"

The purple mare tried to hold back a smile but Twilight's curiosity got the better of her, "Why would a mare have a name like that, stop joking around and tell me why?"

I grunted

"It's just better off if you don't find out, who knows…you might actually run away crying or something if i tell you"

Twilight took this as I knew she would

"Calm down, I was just asking. I was curious that is all"

"Well, there's no need to know anything else about me but the hair on my skin"

"Oh really?" She asked

"Yea, nothing to know about me"

"There's a lot one pony can learn about you just by how you sit, how you talk, how you act toward others"

"Okay, so you're the type that can analyze a problem, so what." I fell down on all fours and laid my hooves on my cheeks, waiting for the last minutes of being in this crappy world.

"When I saw you trying to sit on a desk, you squirmed like you had never done it before, and you refuse to eat any sort of apples that a person serves to you. I have not seen you fly at all since we met, ponies told me you fly almost all the time.

"I hate apples"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Oh…then what do you Pegasi eat instead?"

"Obviously REAL food like hamburgers, hotdogs, tacos, quesadillas…"

Twilight laid a hoof in my mouth, "Wow. Are they delicious?"

"Well of course! You should try some yourself, Twilight"

I turned around and snickered when she didn't know that all of those meals had MEAT in them.

Twilight raised her eyebrow in suspicion. She walked toward me and had her hoof on my blue shoulders, "Are you okay? Be honest, Rainbow Dash"

"Yea…I'm fine" I stopped laughing.

All of a sudden, all the birds of a feather whistled a tune with trumpets that played in the background.

"Finally!" I said with excitement as my eyes dilated to the size of a cat in the dark.

Twilight rolled her eyes; Spike caught the purple pony's attention by softly yanking her mane, "Are you okay Twilight?"

"Spike…I don't think this was a good idea for the Princess to do…"

The spotlight shined on a balcony which I presumed to be the princess's point of place. The eagerness to rush in and tell this pony to send me home was killing me! Then the music stopped and my happy personality ceased. My expression was rather confused. Instead of a beautiful mare like how Twilight described on our way here, I observed a small light beige pony underneath the balcony instead.

"Is That the princess?..." I asked

Twilight and Spike made a soft laugh until Spike spoke up, "Actually, that's the mayor of Ponyvile"

I looked back toward them, "What's the point of a mayor in a small town like this? It's not like there's chaos around here, let alone crime!"

The Mayor introduced herself and the opening of the Summer Sun celebration. The loud crowds of people made my sensitive ears droop down. A majority of these visitors were female, so it was basically a suicide mission for your ears.

The mayor told us that the princess would arrive very soon which made my heart beat with every pump of blood that passed through my organ. I sighed softly; I was going to get back home sooner than I thought.

Twilight gestured a hoof to me.

"Um…Rainbow Dash"

"Not now!"

"Rainbow Dash!"

I grunted

"Yes, Twilight?"

"You better look at this"

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked

The moonlight that permeated into the room drew my attention when Twilight gestured me to look at the moon itself. I had not noticed before that there was a shape of a black unicorn imprinted on the surface of the natural satellite. Perhaps it was the work of the Mare of the Moon, like what Twilight described in her story. It was quite highly detailed for a cartoon image; the craters took the shape as shown earlier with parts of the moon joined in conjunction to it. Suddenly, four stars inexplicably join the mysterious moon. With a flash of dim light, the shape on the moon disappeared. I wiped my eyes to see if it was just a hallucination, but my observations were true when I examined Twilight's horrified expression. Twilight's predictions had come true apparently; the both of us seemed to be the only ones to know about the impending doom. With nothing to say about all of this, what was to be said? I turned toward Twilight, "Is that a bad omen?"

She did not respond, for she had hoped the revelation was only a dream. The other ponies did not seem to notice the sudden change of light in the atmosphere. I thought only to stay, hoping it was actually my way out of here.

As if on cue, the curtains opened and the princess was nowhere to be seen, much to my dismay. Twilight stopped beside me

"This can't be good…"

The mayor herself was confused, along with every other person that was in the room. Her expression told me that she knew something was very wrong, as if the princess was NEVER late to a celebration.

"Please remain calm everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation"

Even Pinkie Pie, the happiest person in the room had an expression of fear in her face. That is of course until…  
"Oh oh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?"

I sighed in frustration

Above the balcony, where this blasted horse should have been at, was a white unicorn. Her mane had a sense of noble markets in its imprints and her makeup reflected upon the crowd. Not bad for royalty I guess.

"She's gone!" the young mare said, confused by the sudden disappearance of her….

Wait wait…you mean to tell me that she was here the whole time! ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!

I turned toward Twilight, "Is your princess a troll?"

Twilight had a confused expression, obviously not getting the meme reference

"A troll, you do know that trolls only exist in the artic and under some bridges in the town, right?"

I sighed, "Yea I guess so"

The gasps from dozens of ponies dramatized the situation…until again, "Oh…she's good!"

I was right about to punch Pinkie in the face when I was stopped by my fellow purple pony. I ended up twirling 360 degrees toward the floor instead as a result.

Again, the annoying cotton-candy-haired bitch did what she was programmed to do. Her annoying shriek broke my eye drums. I went for another punch in retaliation until I noticed a black fog begin to trail up around me and then to the balcony. It swirled for a few seconds before condensing into a large, black mare. While everyone apparently had shocked faces, I smiled happily; my prayers had been answered! I ignored Pinkie Pie and walked toward the large pony on the balcony. Everyone was quiet when they heard hoofsteps that ran along the room toward the "Princess"

"Thank fucking God you came! Do you know how long I've waited for you?"

The black mare smiled mischievously, "How long my young foal?

"Like…a thousand years!" I replied

"Oh god…what is she getting herself into!" Twilight said to herself

"She's a goner!" Spike added, the dragon fainted as if on cue. Twilight could only watch the events unravel as she placed Spike safely on the ground.

"My…have you lived that long to expect my inevitable return? Yet if tw're as old as I presume you to be, why have you not aged like all the rest of your folk? Normal ponies like you could not possibly live that long."

The "Princess" teleported next to me and her foggy mane inspected my own mane a bit and even playfully slapped my face.

"What relish is in this? A pony unlike all the rest, I have never seen such a pony like you before."

I laughed, "I was only being sarcastic, and I have to admit I am special than the rest of these weirdos"

Some ponies heard my comment but were still confused about what was going on in front of them.

"Indeed you are my young foal"

I softly laughed, "I know! You came here to send me back home because of that…right?"

Twilight tried to walk close to me to stop my retarded negotiations from succeeding, knowing it would end in eternal torture.

"Psst! Rainbow Dash!"

I heard the purple pony's soft yells

"That's not the prin…." A young orange pony covered Twilight's mouth to prevent her from speaking, "Whoa there…you don't wanna start some'in do ya?  
The pony gestured several shadows around the halls and the center of the town hall, all of them were part of the Dark mare's body. The shadows were seemingly looking for suspicious souls that could try and retaliate in any way possible. Twilight understood the message, she saw how several shadows were under other ponies and themselves.

"Twilight! I know it is the princess! Look how majestic she looks! She's my ticket out of here!"

"Are you assuming that I will give you anything you want?"

I gave her a dumb expression, "Well duh! I assumed because Mrs. Twilight here told me that you could send me back where I came from, right Twilight?" Everyone looked at Twilight as I gestured to her. It got quiet after a while when I returned to the princess.

"You ARE the Princess, aren't you?" I asked. The dark mare laughed which in turn inspired me to laugh for no reason with her.

Suddenly, the mare's lips were close to my near deaf ears, "You wish to return to your home, Wisconsin?"

From that moment on, I felt a surge of extreme understanding. She knew where I lived, and from how she said it…she knew who sent me here! However, my conscience told me that I needed more answers to this.

"How did you know where I lived?"

"I was told, tell me…who did all of this to you?"

The shadows all started to trail up into the platform to where Rainbow Dash and the mysterious being were speaking. Twilight tried all she could to warn Rainbow Dash of her impending doom, when Twilight gestured the orange pony, whom was holding her, to let go she let out a yell when the shadows were away from them to warn the multi-colored pony.

"Rainbow Dash!"

"The Mare of the Moon, I know because she did all of this to me!" I retorted

Without knowing, the dark fog was creeping up behind me as I spoke.

"Rainbow Dash! Get away from her!"

As she instantly read my mind, her eyes turned into slits and she shouted into my face.

"Correct!"

I felt a large force over take my body, nothing I ever felt since I first woke up from my sleep. Numbness began to race all over my body

"…I AM THE MARE OF THE MOON, YOUNG FOAL!"

Twilight shouted, "No! Leave her alone!"

My entire body went numb from top to bottom; I was sent flying across the building like a ragdoll by several shadows until I was too weak to retaliate.

The mayor herself ordered some guards to attack, however when she saw them tied to a corner by the shadows, it seemed hopeless to help the Pegasus. All the crowed could do was watch in horror as the blue Pegasus was repeatably beaten. The crowd began to yell to the dark pony, asking to let the Pegasus go. The shadows then threw me down on the floor so hard that the marble floor cracked considerably. All I could hear was Twilight rushing to my aid and sounds of panicked ponies.

"Silence!"

I tried with my strength to stand up and recover but to no avail. I saw Spike, Pinkie Pie and some other pony try and help out my wounds. When they all carried me out of sight, the pain was felt all over my body. I was also bleeding profusely.

"It's been so long since I have seen your precious sunlike faces"

The mare dropped several strands of my Rainbow-Colored hair on the ground. Several cries from the crowd drew attention to the dark being in front of them.

"Where is Princess Celestia?

"What have you done with her?"

All the evil bitch could do was laugh like she always did, "Why? Am I not loyal enough for you? Don't you know who I am!"

Pinkie Pie stepped up beside me, "You big meanie! Why did you do that to her!"

The dark beast narrowed her eyes toward Pinkie Pie, "A pony like yourself would never comprehend the reasons"

The pony whom conducted the music for the bird orchestra was gathering numerous table cloths to stop my bleeding, I tried to oblige but I was too weak to even move my muscles. I could not stop looking at the evil bitch above all of us, she WAS the reason I was here. She was the reason why I was a fucking girl for Christ sake! She was the fucking reason for all my confusion! The moment I confronted her, she knew who I was and she also knew I was unaware of her true identity!

The Mare of the Moon flew next to the white unicorn from earlier, "Stay away from me!" she said. However, the mare had her foggy mane on the unicorn now and was doing the same movements she had done to me before reducing me into a pound of meat on the ground.

"Did you not recall the legend?"

The bitch lightly slapped the noble pony in the face, "Did you not SEE the sighs?"

As she was about to strike the poor pony. Twilight could not bear to watch the events unfold any longer; as the pony was about to shriek in absolute fear from the strike, the purple pony stood up from where I was and shouted.

"I did and I know who you are!"

The Dark mare stopped half way and lowered her attack stance. She smiled softly at the purple unicorn that was standing mere feet away.

"You're the Mare of the Moon. Nightmare Moon!"

The name itself seemed to bring fright to the nearby ponies who heard Twilight. All Nightmare Moon did was laugh softly, "Well…well…well…somepony remembers me. Then you also know why I am here!"

The name itself seemed to bring fright to the nearby ponies who heard Twilight. All Nightmare Moon did was laugh softly, "Well…well…somepony remembers me. Then you also know why I am here!"

Twilight was about to speak in retaliation until she hesitated; Twilight knew that it was hopeless to explain it to everybody else, considering Nightmare Moon was standing right there in person. The purple pony knew it was pointless to point out what the evil mare had in store from them.

Nightmare Moon smiled, the eternal night would surely kill off the ponies' stock of vegetation and would eventually result in the extermination of the ponies and life itself until only Nightmare Moon was the sole inhabitant of her own free world. I remember when Twilight told me about this, Nightmare Moon had no regard for others and only cared about herself, so much as to try and kill her own sister, whom loved her, for the heir to the throne.

"Remember this day, little ponies, for it will be your last!" The demon flew down toward where my half dead body was at.

"As for you…"

Twilight and the other Pegasus tried not to move from where I was. Twilight took a deep breath and stood up to confront the evil mare. After all that...they decide to stay by my side? I didn't understand...was it because I was one of them? No...I was a human and I always will be...still...they considered me as their kin, even now. It all did not make sense to me, I was around for only a day, yet I assumed it was because of this "Rainbow Dash" and how everyone knew about her. However, Twilight and several others claimed to have never seen me and even though I acted as a hard ass, they would stay by my side?

"St...stay back! I mean it!"

A faint "Whoosh!" sound could be heard. I painfully raised my head toward Twilight, who was standing her ground from where I laid. What caught my attention was her horn; it had a purple essence emitting from it. The purple energy began to grow stronger. A mischievous laughter came from the Mare of the Moon, "You dare approach me? I've single handedly slaughtered hundreds of soldiers with a single glow of my horn. To me, you are nothing but an insect to squash under my hoof!"

Twilight slightly trembled, you could see it in her eyes...she was scared to die but nonetheless kept her ground, ready to defend my honor and life by any means necessary.

"You seem to take into account that you will defeat me with your novice skills in the art of magic. However, your fear is all I need to remain stronger than Celestia herself!"

Twilight hesitated for a moment, but she brought herself to a stronger posture, "I am scared, I won't lie, but I won't let you to harm her or anybody else as long as I am still alive! I swear to Celestia's oath!"

Nightmare Moon smiled as she charged toward Twilight, the purple pony released a small bolt of purple energy toward the dark being. However, it was reflected by her shadowy mane and the mare proceeded to get rid of Twilight. With the right timing, Twilight jumped out of the way but was hit when Nightmare moon released a shockwave adjacent to the purple horse. Unable to block the force field with her magic, the unicorn was thrown into a crowd; thankfully she was saved by a strong crowd who had broken her fall. When Twilight regained her posture, the Mare of the Moon towered over Twilight. The other ponies stood back, away from the weakened Twilight in fear.

"If you know so much about me, then you know that the Elements of Harmony cannot stop me. However, I will let you live…for now. You seem to be a good opponent, one that will soon face her inevitable doom with the rest of the foals who defy me"

The dark mare walked into the center where everyone could see her, "If ANY of you try to stop my conquest for power...then I will see it that you are disposed of immediately. Embrace your doom with open arms everypony, for the night will last forever and you will walk in the valley of death in her footsteps!"

Suddenly, dark clouds formed overhead and all I could remember after that was flashes of light that made my eyes dilated in fear.

"Rainbow Dash! Stay awake! Don't fall sleep!"

The voices became hard to process in my mind, blackness overtook my vision. I had lost all consciousness from reality. The last sounds I could hear were Nightmare Moon's apparent victory.

(Page turn)

My mind was a mess and my body was not responding. I hoped that it was all a bad dream, possibly a coma from a stupid move I did before all of this. However, just like the last time I woke up…it was the same perspective and the same body…the same face…the same nightmare. Instead of my bed I was inside the same library I was in before the Summer Sun celebration, books and papers were scattered all over the floor. I was on a small bed with scattered first aid kits from all over the place. I heard sounds of frustration coming from my left, when I turned my head I could see a familiar pony searching for something.

"T…Twi"

The unicorn's ears perked up and she turned around to greet me, "Rainbow Dash! Thank Celestia you are okay!" She examined every party of my body for severe sighs of injury.

"Please…tell me…what's going on?"

Twilight sighed as she sat down

"Everything is occurring just like the book said it would, the temperature is dropping, clouds are looming over Equestria and creatures of the Everfree forest are entering Ponyvile…"

"What are you looking for…?"

"I'm trying to find a source for the Elements of Harmony, so I can stop Nightmare Moon but I can't seem to find any!"

We heard a soft knock on the door. Twilight stood up and went toward the door with her horn, that was ready to release bolts of energy if needed again, and had her hoof on the door knob.

Twilight sighed, "Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Is that you guys out there?

When the door opened, the same white pony, from the town hall, entered the library with another pony who was wearing a cowboy hat. The pony who had stopped Twilight from speaking out while Nightmare searched for them in the crowd. Both seemed worried, as if this was the last place to find a way to stop this disaster from unfolding. Twilight lowered her defenses to greet the ponies.

"Pardon me; I cannot hold my curiosity any longer. How do you know about all of this?"

Twilight had a surprised expression on her face, "Why are you ponies here! You two should have been out of town by now, just like everyone else!"

"Well sugar cube…we came to see if we could be of any help to you…"

"Listen…Nightmare Moon will kill you if you stay in town!"

"What about the Pegasus that you are tending to, she needs to seek help for her injuries"

Twilight looked about towards me, "She can't go very far, we tried taking her to the nearest farm but it was impossible. Even the hospital was evacuated before we could even set foot in it, so this is the only place she can stay for now"

"What about your magic darling?"

"I haven't learned any healing spells as of now nor do I have books on the subject"

"Stand back then if you please" The White unicorn walked toward me, her horn began to hum and emit a similar light. With a flash, I expected to feel better however that was not the case. A gasp from the pony could be heard, "But…that's impossible! I had studied advanced magic for years"

"So did I…" the purple pony added

Twilight pondered

"It must be the work of Nightmare moon, you guys should leave now" Twilight concluded

"No" Both visitors retorted

"I will tell you guys again! Nightmare moon will kill you if she sees you in town! Save yourselves!"

"I do not care what Nightmare Moon has done or will do in time, you saved my life and I wish to return my gratitude, Applejack wishes to do the same deed"

"She's right, I want to do the best I can to help the community…this is my home after all…I can't leave" The orange pony added  
Twilight sighed, "Alright…since you guys won't leave…I'll ex…"

Suddenly, a flash of pink crashed through the wooden door entrance and landed toward the pile of books on the floor. The yellow pony with a pink mane that had helped me in the city hall followed suite and entered with patches of fruit and vegetables. The pink mesh was indeed Pinkie Pie and all of her glory, funny to think that in such a serious situation the pony had no sense of worry in her system.

"Here I am!"

"Oh Pinkie, please don't be so loud. You might wake up Rainbow Dash"

"You silly! She's awake! See?" The pink pony gestured towards my pathetic form.

"Oh! You're awake; thank goodness…I was so worried!"

"Do I know you?" I asked softly

The yellow pony gave a soft confused expression, "Rainbow Dash, it's me, Fluttershy. We went to flight camp together when we were fillies."

I shrugged softly

"But…but you always stood up for me when people made fun of me…"

I was silent.

"Do you think she has amnesia?" The white unicorn asked Twilight

"It's a possibility, Rarity. I think Nightmare Moon did something to her even before the dark mare appeared"

I stood up from bed; however I clenched my stomach in pain. However, I wanted to let out my plea of explanation.

"No you guys! I do remember…I'm just light headed, that's all"

Fluttershy sighed in relief

"You had me worried there, Rainbow Dash" Fluttershy brought her hooves toward me and laid my body on the bed again, "Please try and rest"

Twilight was unaffected by my lie, she knew something was up about me. However, she was interrupted by Rarity, whom had eagerness for explanations.

"You were going to tell us about your knowledge of this cataclysmic event?"

Twilight was surrounded by Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie while Fluttershy was giving me warm water to fend off the cold air. Twilight sighed

"I read all about the predictions of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them. I don't even know what they do!"

Out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie was gone from the cluster fuck that the four had made. She was looking into the bookcase, apparently looking for the book or perhaps she was just being herself.

"The Elements of Harmony, a reference guide!"

Suddenly, Twilight bumped into the random horse and she stood where the Pink pony used to be at. Twilight was dumbfounded, surprised that she, herself, could not find this book anywhere but where she started. To think the last person who would find it would be Pinkie Pie, even I was surprised by this sheer luck"

"How did you find that!"

Out in the distance, the random pony began to jump up and down the library, "It was under EEEEEEEE"

Twilight glanced back and sighed. She used her magic to make the book levitate in the air. As she opened it, the pages flipped and flipped until it was in the desired chapter. She began to read.

"There are six elements of harmony but there are five that are known"

"What a great start to nothing!" I added sarcastically

Twilight nodded, "There's more"

"These are the elements known to ponykind: Kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty and loyalty. The sixth is a complete mystery. It is said that the last known location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now…the Everfree forest."

"What!" All of the ponies except Twilight and I shouted

"That's what it says here, I guess there's only one way to find out for sure"

"No! There is no way we can enter that dreadful place! It's too unnatural"

"You have a better idea Rarity?" Twilight asked

"Well…I…I vote we find another way to the elements"

"There is no other way, we HAVE to travel inside the forest to search for the elements" Twilight replied

"I reckon this will be one hell of a trip" Applejack retorted

"But we can't leave Rainbow Dash all by herself…Her wounds have not healed yet" Fluttershy said

Twilight raised her hoof and rubbed her forehead, "We need Rainbow Dash for this to work, but she can't walk in the condition she's in. If magic can't heal her…what can?"

Everyone thought about it, it was a good few minutes before Pinkie Pie was the first to react, "Oh no! We are NOT going to get help from that Zecora pony!" Everyone else but Twilight and I gasped at the name.

"Shhh! don't say her name Pinkie Pie!" Applejack warned

"Can we not talk about this…" Fluttershy said

"Who is this Zecora pony?" I asked

Everyone but Twilight looked at me in awkward silence  
"She DEFINETLY has amnesia if she doesn't remember about Zecora!" Pinkie Pie added

Fluttershy began to cry, "It's all true, isn't it?"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Who is she?" Twilight added

"You don't know about Zecora?" Rarity asked

"I live in Canterlot, remember?"  
"Oh how I forgot about that! Forgive my error Twilight!"

"It's okay Rarity." Twilight turned toward Applejack to speak, "so who is she?"

"She's an evil pony from the Everfree forest. Folks say she can make potions that are just ain't natural, some say the potions can mess with your head! Maybe that's why Rainbow Dash here is acting funny" Applejack explained

"I'm fine…" I retorted

"No you're not!" Fluttershy scolded

"Ow!"

"Well, she could probably make Rainbow Dash's recovery sound faster than just waiting for it to heal slowly. Considering potions aren't technically magic" Twilight retorted

Rarity jumped in front of the purple unicorn, "You don't understand. She puts curses on anypony that comes into contact with her!"

"Curses? Now you can't be serious right now, Rarity"

"She has stripes all over her body which is something very deplorable in the art of fashion!"

"She's most likely a Zebra then and it's not a fashion choice either, she was born with the stripes!" Twilight retorted

"Wh…what!" Rairty reacted, almost fainting.

"What's a Zebra?" Applejack asked

"They are similar to ponies and horses alike, but they come from a faraway land from here. My book explains everything about it."

"So will this Zecora person help me out or not!" I shouted

"No! She's an evil enchantress; she'll only gobble you up in a big tasty stew!" Pinkie Pie retorted

Twilight sighed

"I think you guys are taking this too seriously, what exactly has this Zebra done wrong?"

Applejack turned toward Twilight, "Once a month, she comes to Ponyvile"

"Okay? So?"

"Then she lurks by the stores…" Rarity added

"What does she do next, buy merchandise in the stores?" Twilight rolled her eyes

"No…she actually…digs at the ground…a little…" Fluttershy said as she applied a hot towel on my head.

"How terrible! She sounds far worse than an evil mare that intends to have us all freeze to death overnight!" Twilight said with a hint of verbal irony.

Twilight walked to the center of the library to get her new bag which she got from the Mayor who greeted her earlier before the celebration.

"I don't know about you guys, but heading over to this Zecora will be the best plan of action for us"

It was silent for a few seconds; they seemed pretty scared of Zecora despite the situation we are all in at the moment.

"Twilight, do you really think Zecora can help us? What if Pinkie Pie is right?"

"She will mix up an evil brew!" Pinkie added

"What if Zecora is working for Nightmare Moon?"

"And she will gobble you up!"

"What if she actually poisons us when she gives us a potion?" Fluttershy added

"Jesus Christ people! Make up your damn mind before I die of boredom!" I shouted

"What if she WILL eat us!" Applejack added

"In a big tasty stew!" Pinkie Pie finished

"Think of the possibilities, Twilight!" Rarity finished

"I am thinking about the possibilities! What if Zecora can mix us…"

"An evil brew!" Pinkie Pie shouted

"No! What if she could make us a potion that could heal Rainbow Dash's wounds and help us get to the elements faster?"

"I don't know if this is such a good idea…" Rarity said

"Rarity, look outside! It's getting too cold…soon enough this place will be under hundreds of feet of snow in a few hours!"

The other ponies looked down at the ground and pondered

"Are we going to save Equestria, or are we going to sit here and do nothing!" Twilight asked

Applejack and company raised their heads, this was their home and they were determined to take it back from the clutches of Nightmare Moon.

"What do you all say? Are we going to do this for Equestria?"

Rarity walked in front of Twilight and gestured a hoof, "Although I hate this plan, I will stand by your side every step of the way"

"Me to!" Pinkie pie added

"Ya'll can count me in!" Applejack concluded

"I'll…help as well…" Fluttershy got in the circle

Twilight noticed the one soul that was missing, me.

"Rainbow Dash…when we get help for you, will you help us stop Nightmare Moon?"

I turned my head toward the five ponies, "Of course I will. She took everything away from me. My life, my dreams, my hopes and even my pride…when I find Nightmare Moon…I'm going to kick her ass!

"That's the spirit!" Applejack said

"To the Princess!" Rairty said

"To the other ponies!"

"To all my forest friends…"

"For Equestria!"

I thought about something quick

"For my well being!"

The other ponies looked at me with a serious face, what a stupid thing to say…I was kind of being selfish wasn't I? Then I saw smiles on all of their faces, as if I made them laugh.

"To Equestria and Rainbow Dash's well being!"

They all clopped their hooves together and made up of a plan to get to Zecora. All I could do was wait. Wait for the moment I could stand again and send Nightmare Moon back to hell!


	3. Inner Swag, part 1

The road to the Everfree forest was not without danger. We had encountered several dangerous beasts while on our way to this infamous location. Nightmarish creatures like manticores, cockatrice, Ursa Major and Minor, the infamous Hydra, and several other beasts that had roamed in the forest freely were now running amok across the fields of Equestria. However, most of them weren't looking for a meal; they were looking for shelter from the cold.

From every city known to pony kind, the cold temperatures were beginning to take effect in the prime of summer. Even Canterlot was starting to get a share of the chaos to. With Princess Celestia nowhere to be found, the royal guards were sitting idle in the castle, hoping that our deity would return. Clean and orderly streets soon became filled with frantic pedestrians that were looting many shops for food and supplies. Many thought that the end was neigh; the increasingly colder temperatures were a foreshadowing for widespread hypothermia. Although ponies have a protective sheet of coat to accommodate for the unusual weather, it would soon reach record low in as little as twelve hours. It would not be long before we would see heavy snow all over the region and then the end of the world as we know it.

As we arrived at the entrance to the forest, it felt like a suicide mission for us. We were forced to take cover whenever a resident of the forest went by us. Applejack had to keep Pinkie Pie's mouth shut whenever we heard growls or roars in the distance.

I sighed as I used my magic to take from my bag a map that I obtained for the trip into the forest. I carefully analyzed the directions that Fluttershy, whom had known about Zecora's residence seeing as how she lived adjacent to the Everfree forest, had written down for us. It made our entry into the dark forest much easier and without incident. We walked straight through a long trail and then we turned right. A few minutes later we came across a slippery log and then we made a left turn to where we were greeted by a small tree house, which was similar to the library in Ponyvile. Except this tree house was much less inviting and it had several foreign pots that were scattered around the branches of the tree. It was enough to scare all of us, seeing as how they softly glowed in the dark night. Above the door was a strange mask that had leaves protruding from it.

"The house itself is a crime against nature...just look at those windows…" Rarity spoke out

Rarity gestured to one of the windows to the left; I took charge and hid under the half broken window. Applejack followed me as we observed the interior of the hut.

"So this is…*gulp*…Zecora's place?"

"Well I don't know. You tell me, I've never seen Zecora or her house before…"

Rarity was wary of her surroundings. She kept looking at the same place twice, but what she was not cautious of was bumping into me from being scared all the time, "Rarity! Stop pushing into me!"

"I'm sorry Twilight. I have never been this deep into the Everfree forest before."

"None of us has, but you've got to keep quiet. We can't be attracting the forest's attention to us"

Applejack stood from the window, watching every move that was going on inside. "Yup, this here's her residence; she's mixing up an evil brew in 'ere right now!"

"Let me see…" I slightly bumped into Applejack to examine the foreign Equine that was inside, she was adding some sort of plant into the cauldron. It turned green after she had done so. Zecora began to chant a mysterious dialect unlike anything I have ever heard of before. I read about Zebras, but I never knew that they had a similar cutie mark design on their flanks just like we ponies did. Her mane was in an awkward fashion however. She also looked stronger than all of us combined. Her eyes had a yellow glow to them, something that made Pinkie Pie jump five feet in the air.

"Oh! Look at the time! I have a party scheduled in the Sugarcube Corner at 3 pm. It's been fun guys!"

Pinkie Pie was about to make a run for it until Applejack noticed her and ran over and grabbed Pinkie Pie's tail to stop her, "Whoa there, Pinkie Pie. We didn't travel all the way out 'ere for nothing."

"Let me go!"

"Pinkie Pie! As much as I hate seeing Zecora's dirty hide, we can't leave 'till we get the potion 'fer the Pegasus! Now just simmer down and keep quiet"

"Applejack is right…let's just talk to Zecora and get her to make a healing potion so we can get out of here" I finished

I turned back toward the hut, Zecora was no longer inside. Where the hay did she go?

"She's gone…"

"What?" The others reacted

As I examined the inside of the tree, I saw objects that hanged from the ceiling and shelves all over the small hut. Decorations included masks, candles, and a large black cauldron that was sitting above a dying fire. A revolting stench permeated the air from the cauldron, I tried hard to ignore it but it smelled like nothing I have ever smelled before. It was like a mixture of fecal matter, spoiled eggs, and rotten fish.

"Do you suppose Zecora is on to us…?" Rarity said, scared out of her wits. Her face was pale with fear, which was pretty ironic.

I sighed and turned toward the unicorn, "Rarity, if it makes you feel better, you can wait out here while I go inside to talk to Zecora."

"Yer not thinking of going in 'ere alone are you?" Applejack retorted  
"Twilight! You don't trust us when we say Zecora is evil?" Pinkie pie responded

"Of course I don't. Everything you guys say about her is just gossip. She's not evil." I simply said

"Don't Twilight!" Pinkie Pie said

"I'll be alright, you guys just keep on the lookout to see if there's no creatures in the area" I sighed

"Yea…and If anything happens, we are right outside to help Twilight!"

As I slowly opened the door, a breath of wind blew on my face from inside. It was followed by several strange voices in a strange dialect. A chill ran down from my spine, but I was determined to get what I needed to help Rainbow Dash recover. I walked around the circular room, waiting for the Zebra to return.

"Zecora? Are you in here?"

(Page turn)

A good two minutes passed by as I became impatient. I began to use my magic to find spellbooks or some sort of medical remedy guide. Outside the window was Applejack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie, all of them were observing me while keeping an eye out for any sight of danger. I became frustrated. Not a single book was found in the art of medicine.

"I don't understand! There should be something here on remedies!"

Then, I noticed a book on one of the shelves. I used my magic to bring the book down to me, a hint of joy in my expression for finally finding something; the book's front cover was green and had a lime-colored plant with three leaves protruding from it. I opened a few pages and felt my heart sink. It was in a different language along with some foreign images that I have never seen before, so it was of no use at all. I stomped my hoof at the ground in frustration and dropped the book.

"Stupid language! Stupid hut! Stupid book!"

I sighed. Then, I heard noises from the windows, faint knocking on the frames; it was the three stooges, all pointing toward me. I made out what they were trying to tell me by the movement of their lips.

"Behind me?" I turned around and unfortunately had my nose hit another mysterious person. It was Zecora. The slightly larger zebra changed her expression. It told me that I would be a goner very soon. Her eyes glowed and never blinked as they stared into mine. I began to stutter and move away slowly from the Equine. I began to sweat in fear. My breaths were rapid and forced.

"Zecora? This is not what it looks like!" I gave the book to Zecora, who snatched it from my hoof in a sudden swing of her hoof.

"A pony indeed, who has come to commit an evil deed"

"Listen! I need your help Zecora. My friend is badly hurt! I was told you make remedies! Please understand!"

"Your lies cannot hide your crime, your wits will suffer in time" Zecora retorted as she walked towards me.

"Zecora…please listen!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. Applejack rushed in to my aid, "Don't worry Twilight! Imma commin!"

The orange pony forced Zecora to take a step back when she brought her feet up to kick the zebra.

"The only thing she's going to curse is her fancy talk!"

Rarity ran through the broken door in haste, the white unicorn ran by my side, "You stay away from Twilight, you evil monster!"

"Wait guys!"

"Charge!" Pinkie Pie, out of nowhere, flew into Zecora and had landed into the zebra and was trying to kick Zecora in the face. Zecora retaliated by kicking her off with her hind legs, "You won't turn Twilight into a big tasty stew while I'm here!"

"Are all you pony folk mad!" Zecora shouted

"Guys, stop!"

"Ewww! She smells like garbage! Does she not have any wits for simple hygiene?" Rarity said

The cauldron, which was in the middle of the room, was starting to wobble because of all of the chaos happening inside the hut. It was about to fall on the floor as a result. Zecora witnessed her own creation start to tumble downward toward the solid floor. She attempted to save her work of art, but she was stopped by Applejack and Rarity.

"My precious brew!"

I noticed the boiling concoction begin to fall toward the ground. I quickly galloped toward the large cauldron and I used my magic to create a small force field around it. The force field itself was rudimentary at best. It was one of my newest spells that I had been working on before I was called to Ponyvile. Although several drops escaped from the large pot due to my weak knowledge of the spell, I saved the cauldron from being tipped over and causing a huge mess. I sighed in relief

"You guys, this is not how we ask for help" I rolled my eyes as I walked toward Zecora

"Forgive me and my colleagues, Zecora. They misjudge you; they think you are an evil enchantress who cooks ponies for supper."

Zecora looked at the other ponies in confusion and then laughed. The three ponies that attacked her were still in their aggressive stances, ready to attack if necessary. Applejack and Rarity were the tensest, with the laughter of the Zebra fueling their lust to strike her again. When Zecora had stopped laughing, she turned toward me.

"Why have you invaded my abode?"

"We came all the way from Ponyvile for your help. I was searching your supplies for a remedy for injuries. I'm sorry I did so without your permission. Please understand that our friend is in serious need of help."

"Twilight! She is evil! She speaks a weird language and she makes creepy potions"

"Not to mention her frightening sense of style" Rarity stated

"The cauldron looks suspicious to!" Applejack added

Pinkie Pie lifted off the ground and inhaled a large amount of air in her lungs. I sighed as I walked over to the pink pony, "She's an evil enchantress, and she does evil dances! And if you…"

With a quick reflex, I held my hoof in Pinkie Pie's mouth, "That's enough, Pinkie"

"She's not an evil enchantress, she is a druid. She collects herbs and makes remedies...FOR PONIES!"

Zecora walked to the middle to where her cauldron was, "The young pony is right, these potions are for one's plight"

"Well…I don't know about you folks, but I would have to see her help Rainbow Dash in person" Applejack concluded

"How do we know if she isn't going to poison the poor Pegasus?" Rarity added

I slapped my forehead, "Just look at the ingredients she gathers?"

"Even then…how do you know if the plants she gathers are not poisonous?"

"Oh stop it!" I yelled.

"Twilight! Zecora is a big no, no for helping ponies!"

Zecora walked towards Rarity, "The plants I gather are not from this forest, they come from Ponyvile where bad wits rest"

"Trust me, Pinkie Pie. She will help us"  
I turned toward the foreign Equine, "What do you say, Zecora? Will you help us?"

Zecora understood the errors made by the other three ponies. My persuasion was enough to convince her when I explained how bad Ponyvile had gotten in these past few hours. In addition, I saved her hours of work from being ruined. She nodded

My face lit up as a result.

"Thank you! Thank you! Zecora!"

I shook Zecora's hand without stopping.

Zecora agreed to the terms, assuming Zecora helps Rainbow Dash and the rest of Ponyvile she will gain gratitude from the other ponies.

However, Zecora turned toward me, "Forgive me, but there is only enough for one soul"

A shocked expression escaped from my face, "What do you mean for only one!"

"I only have ingredients for one pony, the rest would have to wait in agony" She said softly with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I turned toward the others in fear; they nodded, so I did to as well.

"Alright, go ahead Zecora"

She began to conjure a special potion that could be used to help Rainbow Dash, whom I belived would be of great help in our quest to save the lives of countless ponies and animals alike. The realization hit me hard as concrete, some ponies will die when this is all over. A feeling of retribution was felt inside my soul. Soon however, Equestria would be liberated from Nightmare Moon's control and the lives of ponies that died today would be avenged. I was determined to send Nightmare Moon into a place where pain and agony is legendary, Hell.

(Page turn)

I was always impatient with things, waiting for somebody or for something for too long would always make me short tempered. It has been four hours since they left to persuade this "Evil enchantress". Being in a world with no television, no radio, no video games, no computer, no IPods, no phones, or any other sort of electronic entertainment device that we relished on Earth made me go nuts in a very short time. I almost always watched television. 80% of the time when I was not studying, which I always procrastinated because I found studying to be pointless, you would always find my eyes locked in place to where the television screen was. I even asked this Flutter person if she knew any sort of electronic device that existed here, she told me that the only sort of electronic devices were microphones, light bulbs and music recording devices. This made my heart sink to the floor, withdrawal from not watching television or having any sort of electric device in my hands would surely make me go mad in a few days. This is what those Bronys had to realize, this is a world VERY different from ours. If you were a fanatic for electronics like me, you would not survive because there are no YouTube, no Deviant Art, no fanfiction, nothing.

It was getting WAY too cold outside, and having chaotic shouting outside did not allow me to sleep anymore. Flutterhorse helped move me upstairs to where there was another bed and a nice window to see nothing but chaos outside! Some ponies, about a quarter of Ponyvile's population, stayed behind and decided to gather as much supplies as possible. By the looks of things, the city was tearing itself down as each hour passed.

Adjacent to the bed was a sleeping Spike, who was in a basket. He passed out earlier in the city hall. I tried to wake him, but he was indeed a BABY dragon. He did not wake up. I guess dragons are heavy sleepers like my brother, which is why he was a constant victim for my late night pranks.

"You'll be fine up, just call me if you need anything Rainbow Dash" Flutterhorse finished as she closed the door.

I sighed, "This is a pretty crappy dream, I just hope I wake up soon…If I am REALLY in a coma…I pray that I wake up soon. My family wouldn't care about me because I was always an asshole to them; to me it was the cold truth. To them, if I was in a coma they would celebrate my loss as a victory, day in and day out. Even if that was true, I didn't care what they thought about me.

I looked at a nearby photo that was resting next to Spike: a picture of Twilight, Spike and their parents. For some reason, the picture reminded me a lot about my girlfriend. For one, they took the photo by a shoreline and it had perfect detail, and Twilight was being carried by her father. At least this told me that this world had cameras. I brought the photo to my face with my hooves. It fell several times due to my pain from moving my injured muscles too much and my inexperience in this body. When I finally had a grasp on the picture, I examined its detail very carefully and fell into a trance.

I never wanted anybody in my life except my girlfriend and it's because she knows what's best for me. She was the reason my life was not miserable.

Say what? You thought my life was good enough with my taunting and pleasure from other people's problems? Those were just shallow objects to keep my true self from revealing itself from its shell. To be honest, I knew I who I was but I wanted things to stay the way they were. Besides, who knows me better than myself? Twilight claims to know who I am, I seem to laugh every time she thinks about it or discuss about it.

I looked back at the photo to think about my loved one.

My girlfriend has a much defined voice, a divine body, and a beautiful name. Her name is Olivia, the exact name from the play: Twelfth Night. Olivia loves Shakespeare; she thinks that he is a prodigy in language and literature. Most of the time, she is interested in the subject and we like to discuss about it sometimes. Three months ago, she wanted me to do Shakespeare in downtown Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Olivia told me that unless I played as a character with her in the infamous tragedy, Hamlet, she would not have a relationship with me for the remainder of the month. Olivia thought that the play was perfect for us, that it would bring out Godlike qualities as we acted on stage. At first, I objected but seeing as how the play would provide both of us with some cash and get ourselves some recognition from the fellow director, I agreed. Anyway, we were both actors at heart. In addition, how could I say no to such a beautiful woman? I had a photo, which always stood by my nightstand when I slept. It was a picture taken last year for both of us while we were in Miami, Florida. The image never left my mind since the day I got it. It was before I decided to grow a beard and grow out my hair a little, seeing as how my High school did not allow these things.

Reality came back to me as my own photo transformed into Twilight's own. My eyes moved from the frozen waves to the slightly burned edge of the photo. A small portion of the waves disappeared into brown nothingness to the right side of the photograph. What happened to the photo? It was possibly caught in a small fire some time ago. Small brown holes punctured several other places in the photo. Then, my mind immediately went to my girlfriend again…the burned image reminded me of a fire that happened in our neighborhood.

Then it struck me harder than what Nightmare Moon did to me several hours before. Before I got here, I wasn't sleeping soundly on my bed.

There was a fire that was caused by my stupidity the day before. It was around midnight and a couple of friends and I was going to pull a prank on somebody we really hated: John Berlin, an aging landlord who kept pushing our neighborhood around. I guess you could say this was the first valiant thing I've ever done, well you're partially right. However, we were idiots thinking it was a great idea to do.

We set a pile of fireworks by his house, which we thought was going to be the funniest shit ever when it would wake him up. However, as you expected…the fireworks failed to fire up in the sky and exploded in the ground instead. As a result, several nearby houses immediately caught on fire, one of which was my girlfriend's house. My friends took off without even realizing what they had done. Olivia was in deep shit.

With all the air in my lungs, I rushed toward Olivia's house. As the house was slowly brought down by the firestorm that I had caused, I made my way inside the house until I eventually made it to her room. She was still sound asleep, obviously because the dark smoke had put her into a deeper state of unconsciousness. With the rest of the strength I had left, I picked her up and headed out the door. However, several rooms were already blocked by the collapsed roof…we were trapped. Then I realized…the window! It was the only way out. When I tried to return to Olivia's room however it was blocked by debris. I had only one option left, the bathroom. My vision began to work against me, my muscles began to falter and my consciousness was slowly slipping away from me, my constant coughing was making it hard to hear as well. The black smoke was starting to disturb my sight, but I thankfully found what I was looking for. I got to the bathroom and closed the door and laid Olivia by the tub. I opened the window and fresh air entered, a moment of relief. However, the house was going to fully collapse soon. As fast as I could, I took Olivia and softly brought her through the window. Unfortunately, it was too late. The walls around us, including the roof, collapsed on us. The last thing I did was to cover sweet Olivia's head, hoping it would not kill her. Then I blacked out. That was all I remember since I got here…

Was I dead? Was Olivia okay? I had hoped to God she was. I would end up killing myself from guilt. I understood fully now, this was my entire fault. My ignorance possibly resulted in the death of my loved one.

Or maybe…she was here to! Perhaps Olivia and I survived the ordeal and ended up here! However, if she was here how would we recognize each other? Her voice could possibly had been altered like mine, and for all I know she could be a man! Her appearance would also be different, like mine.

All of these things gave me a sense to stay in this "Equestria" all of a sudden. If Olivia was here, I would have to find her! There was no way I would leave without her, and for all I know she could be outside right now looking for me, or maybe she was in trouble!

I squirmed out of bed and a shock of pain erupted from my back, I yelped in pain. There was no way I could find her now, as much as I wanted to. I would end up hurting myself more. I prayed. The first time I have done since I was little, I prayed to God that she was okay. There was nothing I could do as of now.

(Page turn)

About an hour later, I woke up with a sudden pressure that began to build in my lower abdomen. I tried everything to make it go away, but the intense pressure made me want to use the rest room. I had an urge to release fluid from my body. I thought of how easy it would have been, and then I realized that I was not a man anymore. It was not the same as I presumed it to be. I actually searched myself to see how I had to release this tension from my body. However, I had NO idea how to do so and I was going to wet the bed if I did not use the rest room soon.

"Uhh…flutterhorse…?"

She was nowhere to be found, the yellow pony was obviously tending to her pet animal, angel. With the pressure building in my abdomen, I knew that the pony would not hear my plea for assistance anytime. Every movement I made responded with a shock of pain that rocked my entire body.

"Fuck this shit…I'm going to take a piss and then find Olivia!"

I got out of the bed sheets and I slowly got off the bed, so that I would not instigate any type of pain however it did not work anyway. I stumbled several times, at the same time receiving pain around my body, walking to a door that seemed to be the restroom; once I opened the brown door it revealed a closet full of books.

"What the fuck! A closet! Closets aren't meant for books!"

I turned around and made my way toward another door that leads downstairs. I firmly grasped the door with my teeth and slowly opened the door with success. I sighed, pleased to know that I mastered the art of opening a fucking door in this miserable world. The door swung open and I walked across the platform of the main room of the library. I then took careful steps but I seemed to stumble once again and ended up falling down the stairs in a world of intense pain. The yellow pony stopped what she was doing to run to my assistance.

"Rainbow Dash! I told you to stay in bed, now look what happened…you ended up hurting yourself"

"I wanted to take a piss…I'm sorry"

"Oh…then why didn't you ask me for help then?"

I grunted

"I was looking for the restroom…"

The Pegasus gave me an awkward look, "Um…Rainbow Dash…what's a restroom?"

I groaned quietly

"Do you still need to pee?"

I looked up toward the Pegasus and sighed, "No. Not anymore."

(Page turn)

The library door opened and in came four familiar ponies; all of them were covered with some traces of snow. The ponies shook off the snow and closed the door.

"It is getting too cold outside" Rarity  
I looked up toward the white unicorn, "What makes you say that?" I said sarcastically.

Surprised expressions appeared in all of their faces, obviously shocked about my incident.

"Rainbow Dash! What happened and why are you on the floor?" Twilight asked

"Well…for one…I wanted to pee, but I tripped on those stupid stairs." I softly pointed toward the wooden stairs.

I heard soft sniffing from Rarity; she then immediately gaged.

"My…What is that vulgar smell?"

"Ewwwwwwwww…I smell it too!" Pinkie pie said, covering her nostrils.

I waved my right hoof towards her, "Yo…that would be me"

"Why didn't you call Fluttershy for help? Now you're a mess. This will not do" The white unicorn was about to use her magic until she was stopped by Twilight.

"Not now, Rarity. Remember we have to give Rainbow Dash the remedy.

"Hmph, you'll hear more of this from me later" Rarity said as she gathered buckets from the kitchen and filled all of them with water.

"That's the right idea, Rarity!" Pinkie Pie said as she went to help Rarity.

Twilight sighed.

"I'm sorry guys, Angel got sick, so I was taking care of him while Rainbow Dash was in the other room with Spike. I didn't hear her come out" The yellow pony said

"Maybe you should clean your ears" I retorted

"Rainbow Dash. Don't be insulting Fluttershy!" Applejack

"Sorry if I speak the truth" I replied

"Oh don't worry, she did that when we were fillies, but she was always by my side"

I rolled my eyes, "whatever, I'm still in pain here"

"It's not even Fluttershy's fault, why didn't you just wake up Spike?" Twilight asked

"Because the guy is a heavy sleeper…I tried"

"That's no excuse!"

I sighed, "I got out of my bed and searched the place for a toilet, Fluttershy told me she doesn't even know what a toilet is. I can understand because she probably hangs out with animals in a forest all the time, if I am correct" I chuckled as I guessed Fluttershy's origins.

Through the other room, Pinkie Pie's voice could be heard, "Yup! You're right! She has a cottage near several forests!"

"Ding…I win!" I chuckled again

"Can it, Rainbow Dash" Applejack retorted

"What exactly does a toilet look like, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked

"You're kidding? How do you guys take a shit around here?" I simply asked

"Watch your tone!" Twilight shouted

There was silence in the room afterwards. Then I slapped my head mentally, they were horses. Their bathroom was right outside this library. I asked myself; perhaps they took a shit in the bushes, or perhaps in public?

"Well shucks, you're as clumsy as that gray pony, Derpy" Applejack giggled

"Go hang yourself" I retorted

"Peace! Peace! I brought water to clean up her act" Rarity said.

"No! don't!" I shouted

All of a sudden, I was covered in large quantities of water by both Rarity and Pinkie Pie. The pink bitch started jumping in joy, obviously enjoying my torment. The cold air made me shiver out of control.

"Are you guys crazy! You know how cold it is!" Twilight shouted as she ran upstairs.

"Well, she deserved it for being rude." Rarity said with triumph.

"What do you mean, Twilight? We do this all the time! Well not exactly, but we still like messing with eachother!" Pinkie Pie said

I grunted, "Who ever said I liked messing around with YOU? You're an annoying twit!"

Rarity looked at me and then back to Twilight with a duck face, "I rest my case"

"I swear Raribitch…if my bones weren't broken all over my body, I would wipe that dumb smile off your face!" I shouted

"Pinkie Pie…bring more water" Rarity smiled

"Gladly!" The pink pony shouted joyfully.

"You bitch…"

As Pinkie pie was about to dump more water on me, Twilight stopped it with magic. She then sent the bucket into the kitchen where she dumped the water, with magic, into the sink, "That's enough…What has gotten into you guys!"

"Well Twilight, ever since yesterday she has been a spoiled brat"

"So what! Don't torment the Pegasus by making her suffer from the cold!"

"Twilight, I cannot let this continue. I will not travel with a pony that has no respect for others"

"Listen Rarity, I understand completely, but we all need to just CALM DOWN." Twilight said as she walked down the stairs with some towels.

The purple pony sighed.

Twilight shook her head, "You guys are distracting me." She said as she gave me towels to dry myself with.

"Sorry…I wanted some attention, I'm in pain here. I probably broke every bone in my body by now…"

"Well, not to worry. All of that will disappear soon enough" Twilight used her magic to set down her bag on a table and took out a blue potion and brandished it in front of me.

"This was made by Zecora. It will heal you in a matter of minutes." Twilight said as she poured the concoction into a cup and brought it to me.

"Drink it" Twilight commanded. I nodded as she brought the cup between my lips. I sipped the somewhat delicious drink.

"Well?"

"I don't feel anything working" I said

Twilight stood up and sighed; "I guess we wait. Hopefully it works"

(Page turn)

About five minutes later, my health improved. My muscles no longer ached, and I was more mobile. Soon enough I would be back on my feet in perfect condition. Twilight put the half empty drink into her bag.

"It's working! I feel better!"

"Thank goodness, now we can…"  
Twilight was interrupted by my yells. I was running toward the library's entrance, "Now I can look for…" I was suddenly halted by my tail; it yanked me back with force. I looked back and saw that it had a purple glow emitting on it. My first guess was Twilight.

"What are you doing Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked

"I'm going to look for…" My tail was freed by Twilight's magic and I fell down on the ground. I stood up again with anger in my expression, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Well, for starters…we got a world to save?" she retorted

"What? I'm okay now, it's been nice seeing you guys, but I have to look for my…"

"Stop right there, do you know what we've been through to get that medicine of yours to you personally?" Rarity said as she blocked the door with her body.

"I appreciate the help, but I have to…"

"The only reason we traveled a long way to the Everfree Forest was to persuade a druid to create a remedy for your injuries, avoid bloodthirsty monsters, cold temperatures, come all the way back with snow stopping us, and then finally having you argue with the others. If you have not yet realized, we did all of this so that you could feel better, so you could help us defeat Nightmare Moon!" Twilight replied.

"Once again, I appreciate…"

Twilight suddenly slammed me into the wall with her magic.

"Twilight!" Applejack shouted

"Are you THAT ungrateful? Ponies outside are dying in case you didn't know! Some are even dead now because we delayed too long because of your stupidity back at the Town Hall! The entire kingdom is falling apart and the entire planet will be in deep freeze in a couple of hours! Do any of those things make you reconsider! Do you have any sense of conscience in you that are telling you to help! Tell me!" Twilight shouted

"Twilight…please don't hurt Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy retorted

A short silence shook the room until, "Jeeze Twilight, you don't have to play that hard! I mean, you just healed her for Pete's sake." Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes

I was quite shocked by this; the entire scene was pretty embarrassing. Then I thought to myself about Olivia…maybe she was going to die soon if I did not find her. Then I looked at the faces of all the ponies, they were counting on me. I sighed.

"I'm an asshole…"

"You can say that once more if you like" Rarity retorted

"I'm sorry if I've been a brat lately. You guys are right, you need my help. I don't know why, but I guess it's because I'm special just like you guys. Whatever the reason, we are all on the same boat here tonight. I'll help you guys.

Twilight kept her magic on my body at all times, "Is that the truth, Rainbow Dash? You won't bail out on us will you?"

I spoke silently, "I won't"

"Alright…" Twilight said softly

Several seconds passed by but Twilight's magic was still holding me.

"Sugar Cube…you can let the filly go now" Applejack said

Twilight, "Right…sorry"

The magical force dissipated and I had full control over my body, instead of running away I walked towards the table where the book was located, the one Twilight read several hours ago.

"So what's the plan?"

(To be continued. End of Part 1)


	4. Inner Swag, Part 2

(**WARNING: Graphic detail is depicted later on in this chapter, read at your own risk!)**

It's amazing how in such little time the landscape had changed beyond recognition. It was the height of summer but it felt like we were in the coldest spot in Antarctica, for the temperature was around -40 degrees Fahrenheit. More than an hour before, the wind was calm. However, wind gusts were now at about 30 knots (which is about 34 mile per hour winds). In addition, the snow driven winds were impairing our ability to see far, which was a big problem when it came to traveling through unknown areas.

Thankfully, Rarity was able to provide us with warm clothing to withstand frostbite and severe stress from the extreme cold. I found out she owned a boutique in Ponyvile and was regarded as one of the most useful ponies in the town. However, I thought about the fact that hardly any of these ponies ever wore clothing, but I was still thankful she provided us with clothing because I felt exposed without them.

The Everfree forest was now a frozen graveyard. Its trees were frozen beyond repair and trails had disappeared beneath the deep snow. Twilight and the others were worried about this "Zecora". Did she make it out on time? Was the zebra that helped treat my wounds safe? It was funny how just a few hours ago some of the ponies in front of me deemed the zebra "evil'. It didn't matter who was evil or not because now it was all about surviving this crisis altogether. The only person we could deem evil was Nightmare Moon. The possibility that anyone COULD escape to a warmer region, inferring to Zecora if she did escape, was now inadequate. The entire planet had been plunged into a deep freeze; everyone was going to face the same fate if we did not find the Elements of Harmony in time.

Heavy snow covered the entire region, Ponyvile residents were still clinging to any life that was left of them. The streets had gotten quiet by the time we left on our journey; the chaos caused by the ponies had reverted into peaceful sounds that you would only hear during winter. However, chaos ensured again once the weather got bad. Many houses in Ponyvile and "Canterlot" alike began to collapse because of the weight of the heavy snow that had fallen several hours before, the last noises that could be heard were cries of agony; however those sounds were covered up by the loud noise created by the unstoppable wind.

Snow in Wisconsin never got this bad, nor did any other place on Earth other than the coldest regions near the north and south poles. Back on Earth, snow this bad would: limit emergency services, electrical functions would fail, transportation would become difficult, it would be impossible to fly a plane, and crops would not be able grow. All in all, civilization would effectively collapse. It made me think about how these ponies were facing a similar demise comparable to how humans would handle it. All of this made me think of how realistic this place really was, it made me think twice about thinking that this place was a made up dream by some four year old girl. Everything felt so real now, and I thought about the possibility of actually dying in this place. Everything here looked identical to a cartoon show, but with a major difference: People were actually dying, death in a little girl's fantasy? Was this even possible? Could such a young mind comprehend the complication of mortality? My mind was at the bridge of acceptance and denial. All I knew was that the hope of this planet rested on our shoulders, and if I wanted to survive tonight I would have to help them every step of the way. Of course this was not easy for someone of my complexion.

(Page turn)

"How long before we reach this here castle?" Apple jack asked

"We're not too far, give or take another hour" Twilight answered

"An hour? Pardon me Twilight, but I don't think we will last another thirty minutes!"

"Rarity, don't tell me you're actually thinking of quitting? We came a long way to get here; I know we will make it!"

"Wait...what's that noise?" I urged the others to stop. All of us looked around in search of the strange sound. Then, we heard teeth chattering, we turned around to see Pinkie Pie behind us, she had icicles in her nostrils and parts of her clothing were already frozen. In addition, she was holding herself while shivering. Fluttershy came up behind her. The poor yellow pony was panting for air, "Excuse me girls, I don't mean to be rude or anything but can all of you please slow down a bit?"

Twilight sighed under the heavy air, "I'm sorry Fluttershy but we have to keep moving at this pace." Twilight said.

"C...c…ca..can we…please…s..slo…slow down?...*burr*!"

Pinkie Pie stopped. She noticed something about the objects protruding from her nostrils. Being the random pony she was, she took out the icicles from her nostrils and somehow positioned them into chopsticks, she then laughed at the sight.

"Look...gi..g...girls!...Japan!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Um Pinkie Pie, what's a Japan?" AppleJack asked  
Rarity turned toward Twilight, "You don't mind if we take a short break, Twilight? My legs are getting sore from walking in this snow" Rarity added

"I actually need to rest too" I said quietly to Twilight.

"Girls! We don't have time to mess around, now come on!" Twilight simply retorted

Twilight came across the edge of a cliff; I trotted by next to her and looked down in awe. Below us were more frozen forests and a river. It was actually easier to see beyond ten miles from this location, the ruins of the castle laid just a few miles from us. The ruins were secluded all the way on another section of the forest. The mountains around us looked as though they could no longer support the massive amounts of snow that had accumulated on them. Soon, the entire valley would be under large quantities of snow debris.

"Everyone, be careful where you step, and don't make loud noises either" Twilight Instructed

"Umm…Twilight, you do know that noises have nothing to do wi…"

Twilight passed by me to walk back to the group, "Not now, Rainbow Dash"

I grunted.

I looked down the cliff with a worried face and then followed the purple unicorn, "How exactly are we going to climb down? We don't have the right equipment for this sort of thing"

"That's easy, we go down the old fashion way"

"Which is?" I asked

"Climbing of course!"

"Ummm"

"Easier said than done Twilight, I mean Just look at how steep the cliff is and there is too much weight!" Rarity objected.

Twilight thought for a minute as she checked her surroundings. She then gestured to her left, "That path should lead us down until we get reasonably close to the ground. I say we travel in pairs just in case"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Alright! Who will be my partner...I know...Rainbow Dash!"

"Oh shit..." I said under my breath as I sat down on the snow with my hooves covering my face, the pink pony appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me, "We are going to be the best partners ever! I can see it now: climbing mountains while laughing at the face of danger and…"

I grunted.

The pink pony looked at me with confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"You! You're what's wrong"

"I don't get what you mean…"

I sighed

"I don't like you, Pinkie Pie, so you better get your hooves off my shoulders before I send you down that cliff!"

Pinkie Pie gasped, "You wouldn't do that! Would you?" Pinkie Pie said as she took a step back.

"Wanna bet?" I said with slight anger and annoyance in my voice. Rarity huffed and then walked toward me.

"How dare you detest Pinkie Pie, what did she ever do to you?"

"She is annoying: she never stops talking, she never stops singing, and she never stops laughing. Do I need to give more examples?" I retorted

Pinkie Pie suddenly hugged me, which I did not take very well. "Don't worry Rarity; all she needs is a big warm hug and a big smile to brighten up her day!"

I forcibly pushed the pony off me. She fell on the ground on her back; she had a confused expression on her face. Applejack saw this and ran over to Pinkie Pie to help her up, "What's the matter with that pony, why is she always acting like a mean filly?" Applejack whispered to Pinkie Pie. The pink pony shook her head and stood up.

"Why did you do that Rainbow Dash?"

I turned around toward the pink pony in an aggressive manner, "Don't you get it by now? I hate you! We are not partners, you and I. Why don't you just buzz off and go bother somebody else?" I began to walk away until I bumped into a familiar white unicorn. The anger on her face was similar to mine.

"Why must you be so rude? She only wants to make you smile for once." Rarity retorted

I brought my face to the white unicorn and mocked her sentence, "Why must you get into everything I say and do? Why don't you mind your own fucking business?" I said as I pushed Rarity away, she felt violated as a result and proceeded to "clean" herself from my filthy attitude. As I passed Fluttershy, she softly gasped.

"Oh my…" the yellow Pegasus was obviously inferring to my foul language and demeanor.

*Hmph* "Never have I seen such ill manner from a pony!" Rarity said as she stood by Pinkie Pie and Applejack.

"If you don't like it, don't get in my way." I simply replied

Twilight walked toward Rarity and asked, "What is going on here?"

"Rainbow Dash decided to be anti-social just now"

I turned around as a result, "Anti-social? I just said that I hate the pink pony. Furthermore, why would I want to socialize with someone like Pinkie Pie and yourself?"

"I would like to know why" Rarity asked.

"Girls! We have a world to save! Remember?" Twilight added

"The moment I saw you, I knew you were a stereotypical aristocrat who is always thinking about herself and how everything needs to be perfect." I retorted

"Hey! Rarity here is the most generous pony I know" Applejack replied

"Not to mention one of the most helpful! She helps me with my parties most of the time!" Pinkie Pie added

"Are you guys serious! She is the most stuck up person I know!"

"Listen here, that's only because she threw water at you in the library, and that's because you were acting like a filly!" Applejack retorted

"The only reason she got those buckets of water in the first place was to "clean" my mess! Did I ask her to help? No…would you like to know how cold that water was?"

"I just had about enough of this Pegasus" Rarity said.

I brought my face toward Rarity in an aggressive manner. We were both face to face and ready to fight if necessary, "Oh yea? What are you going to do, throw snowballs at my face!"

Twilight slapped her forehead with her hoof, "Girls, that's enough…"

Rarity held her head up high and tilted it. She then closed her eyes, "Do not tempt me"

"Ya'll better calm down before I grab my rope" Applejack warned Rainbow Dash, but she then felt a slight vibration from the wall she was standing from, she gestured Fluttershy to see.

"Go ahead! I want to see you make snowballs with your hands! Oh…silly me! Ponies don't have hands!" I retorted

"Nor do you! Besides, I don't need hands to throw such an object" Rarity said as her horn began to glow, several piles of snow transformed into dozens of snow balls and were then thrown toward me. I fell down on the ground with a large weight of snow thrown upon me. Rarity kept bombarding me with snow balls. Pinkie Pie began to jump up and down in excitement.

"Yay! Snowball fight!" the pink pony immediately made some snow balls and then threw them at the white unicorn. Rarity noticed the snowballs being thrown at her.

"Pinkie Pie! Don't throw them at me, dear. Throw your ammunition at Rainbow Dash instead!" Rarity laughed as she stopped the next batch of incoming missiles with her magic and used them to throw the snow balls toward me.

Pinkie Pie suddenly became confused, "But Rainbow Dash is my partner, why would I hit my own teammate?"

Under the large quantities of snow, my body began to heat up in anger. The snow and snowballs that had hit me earlier began to melt away as I jumped in the air. Steam escaped from my ears as I floated in the air.

"NO I'M NOT! DO YOU HAVE SOME SORT OF MENTAL DISORDER? ARE YOU CONSANGUIEOUS TO STUPIDIY? WILL YOU EVER UNDERSTAND ANYTHING THAT COMES OUT OF MY MOUTH, OR ARE YOU TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND!

Twilight and Pinkie Pie stood with amazement. Fluttershy covered her delicate ears from my yelling. Rarity seemed unaffected by my outburst, for she threw another batch of snowballs at me, which in turn melted and the heat around me ceased. I fell down in a heap of black smoke.

"Uhh…pardon me folks but…" Applejack was interrupted by me, "Rarity, I swear if you throw another snowball at me you will not see the end of me!"

"Pinkie Pie, *whisper* let me do all the work for you" Rarity said as she continued to throw snowballs at me. I took cover under some pile of snow, which didn't help at all.

"Rarity! Stop it!" Twilight shouted

"*Hmph*. Not until she apologizes to Pinkie Pie!"

"Um…girls…I don't mean to be rude to any of you but…" Fluttershy herself was interrupted.

"Rainbow Dash deserves every second of this!" Rarity retorted toward Twilight.

"No she doesn't! Have you girls forgotten that we are on borrowed time?" Twilight asked

"Rarity! You are so dead! I'm going to send you to the glue factory once I'm done with you!" I shouted

"Quit it, Rainbow Dash! Just say you're sorry!" Twilight retorted

Rarity suddenly stopped using her magic. She then stomped her right hoof, ready to defend herself. The snowball artillery stopped, allowing me to stand up once more in anger.

"I will not allow Pinkie Pie to be bullied any longer"

"Bullied! Me? If anyone here is a bully, it's you!" I shouted

"You are a shallow, idle thing" Rarity said as she threw one last snowball at my face.

"You're so dead!" I shouted as I charged toward Rarity. However, Twilight and Applejack stopped both of us from ramming into each other. Both had their hooves on each of us.

"I will not take any more of this, release me at once Applejack!" Rarity shouted

"No! Ya'll better calm down now!" Applejack retorted to Rarity.

"Twilight let me go, that bitch deserves a beating!"

All the stress and all the times she was ignored began to seep into Twilight's brain. This was wasting valuable time in saving the world from Nightmare Moon. The smart purple pony would have to instigate silence in order to catch their attention.

"WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP FOR A BUCKING SECOND! STOP WASTEIING TIME ON EACHOTHER'S DIFFERENCES."

All the anger in Twilight was released. This time, instead of ignoring her pleas, everyone, including myself, turned their attention to the purple unicorn. Twilight had shouted, which was surprisingly louder than my verbal explosion a few seconds ago, despite being shorter in length. All of a sudden, we heard collapsing snow from the summit of the mountain we were on. We all slowly turned our heads toward the top of the mountain with worried expressions. With nothing to stop her, Pinkie Pie spoke out, "Oh Twilight, now look what you did!" Pinkie Pie said. The vast amount of heavy snow that had accumulated on the tall mountain was now making its way down to us. My heart rate increased tenfold as a result. I searched the entire place for a way out of this nightmare, but we were trapped. Even if we would have gone back the way we came we would have been engulfed by the avalanche. Furthermore, I ran back to the way we came and found out that the sky bridge we walked on was destroyed.

Twilight's eyes dilated with fear. She shouted toward us in panic, "Quick! Move away from its path!" She instructed us to go left with her hoof. We all immediately galloped to the location that Twilight told us to go to, but I then realized the gravity of the situation, the avalanche was falling toward us on all sides and it was moving at a quick pace, and the entire section to the left was in fact destroyed. Should it fall on us, it would be game over for all of us. With nowhere to go, we all clustered together.

"This ain't good! We gonna have to climb down the cliff itself!" Applejack shouted as the noise got louder

I stood up, "She's right! We'll be crushed if we stay here!"

"Are you guys crazy! The jump alone is about 700 feet above the ground!" Twilight shouted

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!" Fluttershy was in a state of panic, Pinkie Pie held on to her.

"There must be another way! There has to be something to block the avalanche, or something that could protect us!" Rarity added

Twilight gasped, "That's it! Rarity…you're a genius! My new force field spell that I used earlier!"

I looked at Twilight with shock, "You know how to create a force field?"

Twilight's emotions were mixed, "I know how to make one, but I don't know if it will be strong enough. I hardly did a good job when I used the spell back at Zecora's place"

"You might as well try it before we are all squished like pancakes!" I shouted

The avalanche was only several hundred meters away when Twilight ordered everyone to huddle next to each other. The avalanche was engulfing everything in its path, it was like a raging tsunami and it would soon sweep us down the cliff and to the ground where we would be killed in the process, perchance that we would not be crushed by the extreme weight of the snow first. As the purple unicorn tried to conjure the spell, the ground beneath us began to shake violently. This only instigated panic for all of us and sweat began to fall down on all of our faces, unsure if this was our final stand. Twilight struggled to make a force field; it was like the flickering of an almost dead light bulb. The situation seemed hopeless from my perspective.

"Hurry Twilight!" Applejack shouted

"Twilight! Keep trying! Don't stop trying!" Rarity added

"Shit! I don't wanna die! Not today! Not now! Not like this!" I shouted as I fell down on the floor, scared of what might happen.

When I said die, all of the other ponies seem to look down on the floor as well. This was it, wasn't it? We were going to die the worst way possible in only a few seconds from now.

Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy cuddled next to each other, ready to embrace death that was just fifty meters away, "Please make it quick…" the poor yellow pony said. Pinkie Pie did not believe in the possibility of death. However, as her life was coming to a crashing halt, she seemed to see the complexity of mortality in a short amount of time. Pinkie Pie spoke into Fluttershy's ear, "Just smile, it will be a lot better if you do". Fluttershy, after hearing Pinkie Pie's final statement, hugged her tightly again and smiled softly as tears fell down her cheek.

Rarity's face was fully of tension, but she was about to burst in tears just before the heavy snow would crush her. All Applejack could do was tap Rarity in the shoulder. Once she did, Rarity turned to see the orange pony wanting to embrace for their final moments of life.

"I'm afraid, what is going to happen to us!" Rarity cried.

Applejack cried as well, "Who knows sugar cube, maybe there's a field filled with apple trees for all of us and all the pony folk will be there to say hi"

I was not sure what I felt in these last few seconds, my life flashed before my eyes. I wanted to be like the others, share my last moments with somebody I cared about, but I know it would never happen now. It was already too late to stand up and join them.

Just as I felt the first few droppings of snow on my body, I felt no more. Did I die? Was I fortunate? I opened one of my eyes to see a purple sphere that had engulfed us all. The avalanche was passing by us on all sides, including above us. The sad atmosphere soon turned to curiosity and then to excitement.

"T…Twilight! You did it!" Applejack shouted

"I…I did?" twilight opened one eye in response. "I did it!"

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie opened their eyes and saw the same thing everyone else did. Their faces were a mixture of relief and happiness. Rarity almost fainted, and Applejack could not let go of the white unicorn because she was still afraid the threat of dying was still around. The sphere was constantly flickering, if the avalanche did not pass completely soon, the spell would surely fail and our excitement would soon turn into horror once again.

"K…keep focusing Twilight! You can do it!" Rarity encouraged the other unicorn. I walked by next to the white unicorn and joined her in the chant. Everyone else did the same. Twilight keep her thoughts on the spell, she still had enough strength to leave the spell on for roughly another minute. Tension began to rise again as the seconds passed. Sweat appeared on our faces once again. Our voices were enough to keep Twilight focused for now.

"Come on…come on…you can do it Twilight" Applejack said quietly

"Don't stop now…" Fluttershy said quietly

I saw the snow above us begin to slow down, eventually the snow stopped all together around us. Once Twilight saw that the threat was completely gone, she broke the spell and collapsed on the ground. Right before I noticed her collapse, I saw a mysterious fog object come out of the mountain. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, but I didn't mind for now.

We rushed to Twilight's aid and celebrated. She had saved our lives, relief and happiness surged through every hair on our bodies. It felt good to be alive at the moment; the feeling of cheating death was unlike anything I ever felt before. It made you feel as though you could take on anyone, overcome any obstacle and pass any test anyone throws at you. This was a feeling that would fuel our confidence and determination for the rest of our journey.

(Page turn)

After having our near death experience, we found out that the avalanche had created a safe slope that would lead us down toward the forest below. We walked down the somewhat unstable slope carefully and spoke to each other about how we felt during those moments with the avalanche. Even though we all felt the same, we still got to know each other a little bit more. Rarity and Fluttershy were still trembling from the experience, Applejack and I laughed as we helped them walk. While cooling down from the conflict I had with Rarity, I still felt a sense to stay away from her. I just didn't feel we could ever be friends after all of that anyway.

Pinkie Pie was jumping around as usual and Twilight was cautious about the surroundings around us while trying to see if we were on the same route that would lead us to the castle. Then, Pinkie Pie jumped in front of us and continued to talk about the conversation and how it made her think of throwing more parties than usual until the day she dies. I rolled my eyes and thought of the irony in her comment.

"You have to admit, that arguing between Rarity and Rainbow Dash got us down here a lot faster" Pinkie Pie said to Twilight.

"Yes, but it also almost got us all killed" The unicorn retorted

"Actually Twilight, your yell was the cause of the avalanche" Rarity said

"Not quite" I said softly, everyone looked at me with confusion

"What do you mean, not quite?" Rarity asked

"Well, before Twilight stopped the spell, I noticed a dark fog lingering over the mountain. It's also interesting to note that shouts do not cause avalanches; I learned about that fact when I was little. When I tried to go back the way we came, the bridge was cut off and also the path on the other side. Someone must have destroyed them before the avalanche. Nightmare Moon did this, not any of us. Besides, I tried to tell you about this earlier"

"I felt the ground shake; maybe it was because of those things Rainbow Dash just said. I also tried to warn you guys" Applejack inferred to my comment.

"I also…tried to warn you girls about the ground" Fluttershy added

"Oh…right, so she knows that we are trying to stop her then" Twilight said, "We better be wary of our environment then"

"The weather is still getting worse; do you think we will make it in time?" I asked Twilight

Pinkie Pie jumped in front of me and Twilight.

"Oh silly, of course we will! We can always do a travel montage to make us get there faster!"  
I rolled my eyes

"Don't tell me you're still mad at me!" She looked at me when she noticed my expression.

"No…I'm just…"

Then suddenly the earth began to shake beneath us again and we all fell down on to the ground.

"Another avalanche!" Rarity shouted

"No! Look over there!" Twilight pointed at the horizon. Our eyes immediately registered to what appeared to be a lion with wings and a scorpion tail, it was a weird sight that I had never seen before.  
"What is that thing!" I shouted to Twilight, "It's a manticore!"

"A what now!" I said as the creature began to stomp toward us in an aggressive stance.

"A manticore is a legendary creature known to be partially immune to the bitter cold, its tail is also known to be poisonous, and we must be its next meal!" Twilight shouted as the monster charged toward us.

"Quick! Scramble!" Applejack said as the manticore used its tail to smash the orange pony, but Applejack was able to jump on the creature, using its tail as a bridge, and use it as rodeo.

"Yee-haw! I got this, sugar cubes!" Applejack yelled as the monster kept trying to get the pony off its back by jumping several feet up in the air. Fluttershy seemed calm but persistent for attention during the battle. She kept telling us to stop but to no avail, her voice was not strong enough to catch our attention because of the loud ruckus that was going on. The manticore gained the upper hand when Applejack lost her grip. As a result, the orange pony was sent flying and she consequently hit a tree in pain.

"Applejack!" Rarity and Twilight shouted as Applejack slumped down on the floor unconscious.

"How dare you hurt my friend!" Rarity said as she used her magic to pull several rocks from the earth and she began to throw them at the manticore, it worked for a while and it proved to be of some use. Twilight went over to the injured Applejack and tried to wake her up. Pinkie Pie began to throw snowballs at the monster in a play like attitude.

"Pinkie Pie! What are you doing! That's not helping!" I shouted

"But when Rarity did it…"

"Ugh!"

I ignored Pinkie Pie and turned toward Rarity.

"Keep hitting it with rocks, Rarity. I'll think of something!" I shouted

"Wait…it just wants…"

"Not now, Fluttershy we're busy" I concluded

Applejack woke up in a startle when Twilight was face to face with her, unsure if she was okay or not.

"Mighty respectable Twilight….but don't be having your face on mine like that again!"

"I'm sorry; I was just checking your condition!"

"Don't worry about this here work pony, Come on! I got my rope ready for this here varmit!" Applejack said as she brandished her rope to Twilight.

"Alright, let's go" Twilight put on her game face and ran with Applejack toward the manticore.

Meanwhile, I tried to hit the damn thing with my hooves, I stumbled; I was unable to attack in my new body. I didn't know how to fly or to kick my hind legs for that matter. I even tried to shove the monster, but it obviously didn't work. I clumsily grabbed several rocks with my hooves and threw them at the beast.

"Rainbow Dash! What are you doing! You can fly! Try using speed to your advantage!" Rarity shouted.

I shouted back a response as I dodged the manticore's tail, "I don't know how to fly!"

Rarity was dumbfounded by this, "Wh…what do you mean you don't know how to fly!"

As I was distracted by Rarity, the manticore smacked me with its tail and I was sent flying toward Rarity. I landed on the white unicorn and shrugged afterwards.

"You must be joking; you have been flying around Equestria for Celestia knows how long!"

"I guess I sort of forgot how to" I lied

"That's not an excuse!" Rarity said as she used her magic to throw more rocks toward the manticore, "You are Ponyvile's top priority for maintaining the weather and clearing the skies!"

"I am certain that once a Pegasus learns how to fly, they never forget!" Rarity added

"Well, I did okay?" I replied

"Nonsense…stop fooling around Rainbow Dash. Here, use these rocks and drop them on the manticore!" Rarity instructed.

"I guess I'll try" I said as I picked up the projectiles and tried to get the muscles on my wings to work. It was very difficult, for they hardly seemed to move an inch from their resting position. It was no use; I didn't know how to get my wings to work. I instead clumsily threw the rocks with my hooves. Rarity grunted when she saw me doing the most ridiculous thing I could ever do in this body. The manticore ignored my attacks and went straight for the white unicorn; the manticore was about to cut Rarity in half until Applejack used her rope to bring down the animal.

"Take that ya varmit!" Applejack stood proudly over the animal

*snap*

"Oh…" The orange pony said quietly as she was thrown from the animal again, but this time she fell softly on the snow, while the rest of us were thrown back by the manticore's release from the ropes, Fluttershy tried desperately to get our attention. As we all prepared to charge the manticore one last time, Fluttershy interrupted our galloping.

"Wait!"

The yellow pony turned around and smiled. We were all confused as to what was going on. Twilight had the best "what the fuck?" expression out of all of us. Fluttershy foolishly walked toward the monster.

"Fluttershy! What are you doing!" Twilight shouted

"All this walking has finally made her insane!" I shouted.

As the Pegasus got close enough, the manticore raised its claw to strike Fluttershy, but instead of hearing the yellow pony's bloodcurling scream of agony, we heard soft reassuring sounds from the pony. Fluttershy nudged the beast's paw, obviously not afraid that it could retaliate as a response. Even the manticore was confused just like we were. Fortunately, it had lowered its aggressive posture and it weakly held out its paw. Fluttershy inspected the swollen area and found out the source of the manticore's erratic behavior. There was a splinter lodged in its paw…ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS…A MONSTER LIKE THAT WOULD GET PISSED OFF AND SHIT BECAUSE OF A SPLINTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT!

"Oh, you poor, poor little baby"

As we all continued to watch the unbelievable scene in front of us, I spoke out in anger.

"And here I thought that this little BABY could kill us, all of this shit because of a splinter! Are you serious?"

Twilight sighed, "Language, Rainbow Dash…"

"Now this might hurt for JUST a second…" Fluttershy used her teeth to remove the large object from the manticore, but suddenly the large monster grabbed the yellow Pegasus and roared at her. Thinking that she was about to be swallowed whole for her actions, we rushed toward Fluttershy to help as we all shouted, "Fluttershy!"

Then, instead of becoming its next meal of the hour, the manticore began to lick Fluttershy's face and mane.

We stopped altogether with confused expressions once again, "What the hell is going on here?" I asked everybody. The rest of the ponies seemed to smile at the beast, but I kept cussing at the stupid thing for slowing us down.

"Oh, you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are…"

A few seconds after, Twilight and I stopped walking and turned toward the yellow Pegasus, who was walking toward our direction with a new hairstyle. Her mane was straightened out from all the licking by the beast. She didn't seem to notice this at all; I chuckled a little as a result.

"With that hairstyle…you could be part of a rock band for toddlers" I laughed

Twilight rolled her eyes as she turned toward the yellow Pegasus, "How did you know about the thorn?"

Fluttershy walked by Twilight like a badass, "I didn't. Sometimes, we all just need to be shown a little kindness"

Twilight smiled soon after learning about one of life's greatest lessons, I decided to be an ass and ruin the moment for her.

"You do know that was a splinter, right?" I corrected her.

"No, it was a thorn"

"I am pretty sure it was a splinter"

Twilight sighed, "You know you're wasting words that can be used for something else in this story" Twilight said as she broke the fourth wall.

"Well, that whole scene was pointless, that was about 1000 words just to show how Fluttershy is…well…Fluttershy. We already knew that Fluttershy had a thing with animals anyway" I added as I also broke the fourth wall.

"No, we didn't know that she would risk her life like that" Twilight retorted

"Oh well…do you think she's going to do that again but with Nightmare Moon?"

"Doubt it; it would be such an anticlimax if it happens" Twilight replied

"I agree"

"Who is writing this story anyway?" Twilight asked.

"You'll be surprised who it is…the author was a Brony before it was a definition and he appeared in 11 films and remains to be the greatest underappreciated actor in the world"

"Heath Ledger?" Twilight asked

"No…it's Jim Varney"

"Who?" Twilight asked. I grunted, "Yea…I knew you would say that"

"Come on! Tell me who he is!"

"Maybe later, for now we must move on"

We walked away from the Camera to return to the normality of this story.

Then suddenly, out of the sky came the greatest cameo. A man with a baseball cap and a brain full of wit and charm entered the realm of this story.  
"Hey Vern, you ever see a talking pony before? Well this one time at camp a kid painted a horse blue and then he put tape recorders in its throat and…wait…this isn't the garage…"

Suddenly, Ernest P. Worrell disappeared from the realm of ponies, so that the universe would not collapse because of his initial confusion in this story.

(Page turn, to where the normality of this story should return too)

As we walked deeper into the dark and dead forest, we all began to huddle against each other. We were unsure what lied ahead. The tree branches got closer and closer to each other until we felt claustrophobic.

"Come to think of it, the Everfree forest looks so much better like this, the old one was just too icky and too messy!" Rarity reassured

"The same can't be said for Equestria" Twilight retorted

"I just wish the forest would stay this way after we're done"

"Wow Rarity, you really have a heart for things" Applejack chuckled.

"It's the forest and the monsters I dislike, this entire place is evil"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie sniffed the air and felt a nice aroma enter her nostrils.

"Wow! What's that nice smell?" Pinkie Pie suddenly said.

We all stopped walking and smelled the air; suddenly I felt the need to gag.

"Ugh! It smells horrible!" I retorted as I covered my nostrils.

"Where is that vulgar smell coming from?" Rarity added.

Twilight didn't watch where she was going, so she fell on the ground. The purple unicorn inspected the area around her. The smell seemed to be originating from where she was. Some liquid got on her when she tripped and she also saw a puddle, which was hard to distinguish because of the darkness.

"Twilight…what is it?" Applejack asked as she walked toward Twilight.

"I think…the ice is melting" Twilight said.

The unicorn used her magic to illuminate the ground, her confused expression suddenly transformed when she screamed in horror. The deceased lied all over the ground, as if they were just killed by something or someone. When Rarity saw this, she backed away toward a tree but she also felt some liquid get on her back. The white pony turned around and screamed just like Twilight. The tree was covered in fresh blood, just like everything else. All of the ponies, somewhat including me, were horrified at the terrible grotesque scene that happened in front of us. We all huddled against each other as we lost space; the blood was falling down from the dead trees and was moving toward us. Then out of nowhere we heard laughter, it was Pinkie Pie who was splashing on the blood. We were all dumbfounded by this interlude.

"Pinkie Pie! What the hay are you doing! That's blood…from an animal!" Twilight shouted

Pinkie Pie laughed as she walked toward us while covered in immense traces of blood, "Oh girls, this is not blood…its water!"

Rarity began to feel lightheaded as she fell down toward me, "I think I'm going to faint"

"Well…don't faint on me!" I retorted.

"Sugar cube, are you okay?" Applejack said to Pinkie Pie nervously

"Don't you see? None of this is real!" Pinkie Pie laughed

I stared blankly in confusion, "Did Pinkie Pie smoke a blunt just now?"

"Rainbow Dash…would you mind if I ask this but…what is a blunt?" Fluttershy asked

I sighed, "Don't worry about it Fluttershy, I doubt you'll ever touch one in your lifetime"

Pinkie Pie began to hop up and down toward one of the blood covered trees, and the pink pony began to hum a tune…I covered my ears in disgust as I sat down. Then suddenly the darkness around us began to disappear.

**== When I was a little filly and the sun was going down… ==**

Twilight and the rest of the ponies looked in extreme confusion before we were all sprayed in blood because of Pinkie Pie. They all screamed in response.

"**Pinkie, are you crazy**!" Twilight shouted as the pink pony disappeared and reappeared above us to the left and then to the right next to me. I rolled my eyes in response.

==** The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown ==**

Rarity looked at Pinkie Pie as she did random musical numbers, "**She is**"

Then Pinkie Pie began to hop behind us and then in front while continuing to spray blood everywhere.

**== I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, but Granny Pie said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all ==**

"**Shut up" **I shouted as I began to get annoyed by the song she was singing, then Pinkie Pie hopped toward me and then she put her face awkwardly toward mine. I pushed her away.

**== She said: Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears, you'll see that they can't hurt you. Just laugh to make them disappear ==**

**= Ha, ha, ha! == **

Then suddenly, a blood covered tree returned to the shape it was before all of this. We all gasped in amazement, especially me.Pinkie Pie smiled and turned toward us.

"Well…that's strange" I said

**== So giggle at the ghostly ==**

Fluttershy flew up in the air toward one of the trees and softly laughed to see if it worked, and it unbelievably did.

**== Guffaw at the grossly ==**

I looked at Pinkie Pie awkwardly, "**What**?"

Pinkie Pie jumped toward me in a hurry and said, "**Like this silly, ha!**" The tree then returned to its normal posture afterwards as I looked dumbfounded.

**== Crack up at the creepy ==**

Rarity went up to one of the most grotesque of the trees and laughed as it changed.

**== Whoop it up with the weepy ==**

Then Pinkie Pie gestured Applejack to hop on her back to jump towards a tree and laugh.

I shouted to everyone, "Why are we wasting our time doing this!"

**== Chortle at the kooky ==**

"**Ugh!**"

Pinkie Pie then pushed Twilight, who was somewhat exhibiting the same emotion as I was, toward yet another tree. The purple unicorn began to laugh in instinct. I grunted as a result.

"**Not you too!**"I groaned

**== Snortle at the spooky ==**

Then Pinkie Pie's head was displaying itself in an upside down fashion as the rest of the ponies laughed to get rid of the rest of the trees. Pinkie Pie then proceeded to laugh at the corpses on the ground and the blood on the floor changed into a pool of melted water.

"Are you all on drugs or something!" I shouted toward the other four ponies.

"**And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha...heh...**"

"**Pinkie Pie, stop it!**" I replied

A short silence followed until…

"**Laaauugh**!" Finally, the rest of the trees and corpses that were covered in blood disappeared and the blood soaked snow as well. The environment returned to the bland state it was before, a snow wonderland. The five ponies in front of me collapsed on the ground and laughed for a few minutes.

"Guys! We have a world to save, Remember? Hello? Are you guys listening! YOU THINK THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO FUCK AROUND!" I grunted

Without knowing, the dark cloud from the mountain seeped from the dead trees and ground. It began to move deeper into the forest to where a frozen river was at. A pack of timberwolves suddenly ran into the dark cloud. The last thing that could be heard was cries of agony. I turned my heard around and said quietly, "What was that?"

(End of part 2)


End file.
